


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by listentotheink



Category: One Direction
Genre: Elounor, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheink/pseuds/listentotheink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. Louis Tomlinson. Recognizable faces. Recognizable names. They are a part of the biggest boy band in the world, after all. Everything is great. They're happy. They're in love. They've got three best friends who they would die for. What else could they need?</p>
<p>Throw in a beard, and you've got a very depressed Harry Styles. So what happens on Christmas Eve, when Louis is out celebrating his brithday, and Harry is home on the couch? He makes a Christmas wish, of course. And when he wakes up the next morning in his old room at home in Holmes Chapel, he knows he's made a mistake. </p>
<p>And things are going to rapidly change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was Christmas Eve, and Harry was alone at his shared flat, waiting, hoping that he would walk through the door. Harry, of course, knew that he wouldn’t. He knew that he was out at a club, celebrating his twenty-first birthday in style: getting piss ass drunk and dancing like a fool where there were hundreds of cameras just waiting for him to slip up and do something stupid. He had insisted that Harry come along, but Harry had made an excuse of being ill, and stayed at home, curling up with a steaming cuppa, Inbetweeners re-runs and Christmas specials that he had seen a thousand times before. He fell captive to the same repetitive jokes, and he let himself get lost in the worlds that he had been in for every Christmas for the past nineteen years.

  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to go to the party with Louis’, because he had. The fact of the matter was, was that he didn’t want to be around her. Eleanor. The twenty year old Hollister floor model who made it her mission to ruin Harry’s life. She was miserable, a bitch, genuinely rude to Harry, and she was the reason that he and Louis couldn’t be in a public relationship. Well, to be completely fair, she wasn’t t have the full blame put on her shoulders. Most of it was down to management. It was a logical choice to have all five of the boys appear straight, for financial reasons, and marketing reasons, but it wasn’t fair for Louis or Harry that their relationship had to belittled and covered up by lies at every turn. That Harry’s heart had to break every time Louis would curl into his chest at night, crying, and wishing that it didn’t have to be that way. It wasn’t fair that they had to go through subtle signs, like tattoos, the necklace with Louis’ birthstone, the lock on the bridge in Paris, the secret signal…

  
It wasn’t fair that they had to cover up who they were every day, when they talked about how the fans knew everything. It just wasn’t fair.

  
Harry’s eyes glazed over as he put his cup on the coffee table and pulled a blanket around him. It was nearly midnight now, which meant that Christmas was nearly there. His eyes flickered over to the tree, where he and Louis’ gifts lay, unopened, just waiting for the morning.

  
“Only a few more minutes left to get in your Christmas wish, kids…” a man dressed as Santa said cheerfully. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, the familiar pang of missing Louis in his chest as he closed his eyes.

  
“This would be so much easier if One Direction never even happened.” He mumbled, and then he fell asleep, the lights on the tree twinkling, casting a colorful glow on his skin.


	2. One

“Harry!”

Harry’s eyes opened slowly, blinking away the sleep as quickly as he could. He could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen and smiled. Louis had taken it upon himself to make a big Christmas breakfast for the two of them to share before they opened their gifts and went home for a few days. He sighed, knowing that he had to wake up before Louis burnt the flat down, and he rolled onto his back. He ran a hand through his hair, and then he shot upwards, eyes widening. He wasn’t on his couch in his flat. He was back at home in Holmes Chapel, the picture of he and Louis that was on his nightstand was gone, and replaced with a picture of he and his mum, and there were posters of Louis torn from magazines and tacked onto his walls.

“What the hell?”

“Harry, love!” it was his mum’s voice. “Come down for breakfast! We’re waiting for you to open your presents!”

“Com-coming!” he called back, then he stood, checking himself over. His tattoos were gone, as was the necklace and… “My Leeds bracelet…”

That alone was enough to break his heart, and it nearly did. His eyes watered as he got dressed in his favorite Ramones t-shirt, the one that Louis said fit him just right to display his body in all the right ways, and a pair of jeans. He stuffed a gray beanie over his curls, and trudged down the stairs into the common room, where his mum, sister and step dad were all waiting.

“There’s our sleepy head.” His mum said, smiling and greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Christmas, love.”

“Happy Christmas, mum.” He said, forcing a smile and sitting in front of the tree. It was just like any other Christmas, but it still didn’t feel right. “How did I get home last night?”

“You don’t remember?” Gemma asked with an amused smile. Harry shook his head. “They asked you to stay late at the bakery last night, so I picked you up on my way home from work.”

“The bakery? But.. I fell asleep on the couch, in my flat, waiting for Louis to come back home from the club..”

“Louis who?”

“Louis Tomlinson.” He replied, rubbing his eyes. His mother gazed at him with a soft expression. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s true. He’s my boyfriend, we have a flat together in London. And that’s where I was last night. I was waiting for him to come home from celebrating his birthday.

“You must have been dreaming, Harry.” Gemma said. “I picked you up from the bakery last night, and then you came home and fell asleep in your room.”

“That’s not right!” Harry said, groaning. It couldn’t be right. He had been at the flat with Louis all day yesterday, cuddling on the couch. At least until Eleanor came over and forced Louis to turn all of his affections and attention to her. Then Louis had gotten dressed to go out in a black shirt and jeans, and he went out while Harry stayed, curled up on the couch. Then he watched Christmas specials until he fell asleep.

So, why was he home? Why were his necklace, bracelet and picture gone? How come his mum thought he was dreaming when he talked about Louis?

“Presents!” his mum said with a smile. “Gemma, your pile is on the left, Harry yours are on the right.”

He looked at the pile of scarlet and green boxes awaiting him and he sighed, his heart letting out a pang that would soon become familiar to him. He wasn’t going to be able to watch Louis open his gifts that he bought for him. Louis was going to wake in the flat alone, with a stack of gifts under the tree. There would be no one there for him to get in a wrapping paper fight with. Maybe he would call Eleanor and they would sit and watch the telly.

Maybe he would try to call.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he stood up, realizing that he had left his phone in his room.

“Harry!” his mum called as he sprinted up the stairs. His trousers from (apparently) the day before were lying on the floor in a heap, and he stuffed his hands into the pockets urgently, searching for his iPhone. When he found it, he nearly dropped it on the ground in shock, he was half expecting it to be his old Blackberry.

“Thank God.” He muttered, unlocking it and navigating to his contacts. He scrolled down to the B’s, waiting to see “Boobear<3” somewhere on the list, but it wasn’t there. All of his contacts, Liam, Niall, Grimmy, Simon, Cher… they were all gone. The only one still left on his phone was Zayn.

He groaned and collapsed onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his face.

“Harry?” his mum said gently. He felt the side of the bed dip as she sat down and he sighed. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Everything.” Hr mumbled. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” she replied with a soft smile, removing the pillow from his face and stroking his hair. “Was it about your dream?”

“It wasn’t a dream, mum.” Harry said, shaking his head. “It was real. I live with Louis Tomlinson, he’s my boyfriend, and we’re in a band together called One Direction. Yesterday was his birthday, and I was waiting for him to come home—”

“Sometimes we have dreams that feel so real, we confuse them with reality—”

“No, mum.” Harry said. He knew she wouldn’t understand. “This was real. I know it was. We were international superstars. I had a Range Rover. Zayn had a Ferrari—”

“Zayn? Your best friend, Zayn?”

“He’s still my best friend?” Harry asked. “Thank God that hasn’t changed, then.”

“I don’t see why it would. You haven’t had a row have you?”

Harry shook his head, and the doorbell rang.

“Mum! Harry!” Gemma called up the stairs. “The Maliks are here!”

Harry leapt out of bed and sprinted down the stairs, tripping over his feet a few times before he got to the door. When he got there, he pulled Zayn into a bone crushing hug.

“God, it’s good to see you.” He said.

“Happy Christmas to you too.” Zayn said with a laugh. Harry just hugged him tighter. “Mate, I… can’t breathe.”

Harry loosened his hold. “I’m just really glad to see you.”

“You just saw me yesterday.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, don’t you remember? I brought you McDonalds on your lunch break.”

What was going on?


	3. Two

“So you’re saying that you and I are in a world famous boy band with three other blokes who I have never heard of, you’re dating Louis Tomlinson, and you share a flat with him?”

“Yeah, that basically sums it up.” Harry said with a nod, taking a sip of his soda and crunching on a French fry. It was two days later, and they were sitting in a Nandos, eating lunch together. He had spent the last two days thinking that this was some sort of prank, but then, when he looked at it logically, how could Louis have possibly doped his entire family and all of the lads into making him think that One Direction didn’t exist? And how could he have taken all the magazines off the shelves? Like Sherlock, he had to take everything into account, and when he ruled out the impossible whatever remained, however improbable, had to be true.

“What the fuck are you smoking, and where can I get some?”

Harry groaned. “I’m not smoking anything! This is real. You’re my best friend and you’re supposed to believe me!”

“Harry, you’ve had some fucked up dreams. But this… this is the jackpot.”

“It wasn’t a dream, Zayn!” Harry protested, his voice raising to a near shout. People’s heads began to turn to him, and he shot them all a “mind your own business” look.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but… look at it logically. If that was all real… how are you here and not there?”

“ _Only a few more hours left to get your Christmas wish in, kids…”_

“No fucking way.” Harry muttered. “No. No way. That can’t be… no. No. That… that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Harry.” Zayn said, snapping his fingers in Harry’s face. “What doesn’t make sense?”

“Have you ever seen the Christmas advert, where a guy is dressed up as Santa?”

“You’ll have to be a little more specific than that. There’s about six hundred adverts with guys dressed like Santa in them.”

“It’s like a Christmas countdown thing.” Harry explained. “He’s dressed as Santa, and there’s like, and animated clock behind him with days, hours, minutes, seconds, you know? And he tells people how long they have to get their Christmas wish in.”

“There’s like a cartoon reindeer on the clock, yeah?”

“That’s the one.”

“What about it?”

“That advert came on the telly on Christmas Eve. I was half asleep on my couch, and the guy said something about Christmas only being a few minutes away so you had to get your Christmas wish in before time ran out.”

“…Okay?”

“And I said that life would be so much easier if I was never in One Direction, and then I wake up the next morning in my house and One Direction never existed? It fits together, Zayn!”

“So, you’re saying that some sort of genie came and granted your wish to not be in One Direction or whatever?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sure you’re not high?”

Harry groaned and stood up, leaving half a meal behind as he walked out the door. Zayn sighed and hurried after him, catching up when he was halfway down the street.

“Lighten up, mate!” Zayn said, hitting Harry on the shoulder. “I was only joking!”

“This isn’t something to laugh at!” Harry said in exasperation. “I’m not crazy, I’m not stoned and I’m not drunk! This really happened, Zayn! And I’m freaking out!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down?! My life has gone completely mad! And it was already mad to begin with! Now this?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure out what’s going on, alright? We will figure it out.”

“Ohmigod!” a girl’s voice said from behind him. Harry turned, only to see the very familiar face standing, chatting on her mobile. “Danielle! Danielle! Danielle! Did you hear?! Louis Tomlinson is coming here! To Cheshire on a tour stop! HE’S COMING HERE!”

“Eleanor.” Harry mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and he realized who she was. It wasn’t impossible for him to know once he heard her voice. She always spoke hurriedly and obnoxiously and he hated it almost as much as he hated the fact that she had his boyfriend in public and he couldn’t.

“Who?” Zayn asked.

“Eleanor.” Harry said again. She turned towards him and stuffed her mobile into her pocket.

“Do I know you?” she asked him, her brow furrowing.

“Uh…”

“You’re in our psychology class at Uni.” Zayn said quickly. Harry wondered how he knew she took psychology, and then he noticed that she was carrying a book about it under her arm. “I’m Zayn, and this his Harry. Did you say that Louis Tomlinson is coming to town?”

“Mhm, on February first. Are you fans?”

“Something like that.” Harry muttered.

“I have the Biggest. Crush. On. Him. EVER!” she squealed. “Ohmigod he’s just. God I would do sooooooooo many things to him. My friend Danielle’s dad works for his record label and she is going to get us meet and greets and I’m going to give him my number and…”

Harry stopped listening as jealousy bubbled up in his stomach. She already had Louis in one life. There was no way he was going to let her get him in this life too. No way in hell. Especially not on his birthday.

“He’s gay, you know.” Harry said before he could stop himself. Eleanor’s head snapped towards him, and he smirked.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s gay.” He repeated. “Gayer than a rainbow.”

It took her a moment to regain her composure.

“He is NOT gay.” She cried.

“Think of the gayest thing that you can.” Harry said. “And you still won’t reach the Louis level of gay.”

“You’re just jealous!” she spat. Then, looking rather proud of herself, she flounced away, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“She always was an obnoxious bitch.” Harry muttered, shaking his head. He turned back to Zayn. “So, we’re going to the concert, yeah?”

“If you can get tickets at all.” He replied. Harry glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that! He’s one of the biggest superstars on the face of the earth, and he has the highest demand for tickets. You’ll be lucky if you even get seats. Anyway, back to the original topic. You realized how completely fucked up this sounds, yeah? A man comes on the telly, and you’re zapped into an alternate universe? This isn’t Dr. Who, mate.”

“You think I don’t know that? They use a T.A.R.D.I.S., jackass.”


	4. Three

And so Harry slipped back into his normal life. Well, his mundane life, at any rate. He woke up in the mornings and went to school, staying for footy in the afternoons, even though their season was over for now because of the weather. It didn’t stop the captain from holding practice, though. So, instead of working outside on the pitch, they worked inside in the gym. From footy practice, he went to the bakery.

It was amazing to him how quickly he managed to slip back into his old life. The routines of it, knowing that he would be doing the same thing every day and there wouldn’t be any surprises, he had free time every day, and he wasn’t recognized by hundreds of people when he walked down the street. He liked the freedom of it a lot. He liked not having to watch his back at every turn. He liked going to the shops and not worrying about having security there. he liked that Zayn was with him. Whether it was at school, the pitch, the shops, or if Harry just wanted to chill out and watch Sherlock or the X-Factor.

There was only one thing missing, and it was something he tried to avoid thinking about as much as he could. It wasn’t especially hard when he had a few girls (including a couple of teachers, but he didn’t think about that) wrapped around his finger. He wasn’t popular by any means. In fact, Zayn was much more popular than he was, but the few girls he had were more than enough to keep himself occupied. He might have been day, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a charmer.

“Two dozen coconut macaroons, please.” A woman dressed in a red business suit said kindly. “We’re having an office party in the morning and this was the only thing that I could think to bring.”

Harry smiled as the woman continued to talk and he boxed up her order. She was talking about her day, and her boss, and how he was retiring the next week (on Harry’s birthday, actually) and they were having the party because he had been with the company for fifty eight years. Then she told him she was being annoying and he shook his head, insisting that she was fine. Louis had always told Harry that he was good at listening.

“That’ll be twenty quid, please.” He said with a smile. She slipped the bank notes into his hands and left with a ‘thank you for listening’ and a wave, then he was alone. He continued to go about the tasks that had to be completed before they closed. Normally, that was when his mind wandered to the other lads, wondering where they were, or what was happening in their lives. He missed them a lot. He missed their friendship, and being able to ring them for a game of FIFA every so often. He missed having them around.

With every circle of his rag against the counter, something new would crop up in his mind. Whether it be a photo or a signing or a stupid inside joke that never seemed stupid at the time, but in retrospect really were. It was something that pained him and made him wish he’d never made that stupid comment at Christmas. But then, he thought of all the time Louis had to spend with Eleanor while Harry was in the world where One Direction existed, and that eased the pain of missing the lads. He would rather miss them then see her more than he had to.

He was just moving out from behind the counter to lock the door when the bell jingled and a boy ran inside, panting and breathing heavily.

“Hey, mate.” He said, doubling over before Harry got a chance to glimpse his face.“Do you sell water here?”

“Of course.” Harry said, pointing to the cooler. “There’s some right over there.”

“Harry?”Lena, his boss’ mum said, coming through the door to the kitchen. Harry smiled.“The oven isn’t working back there, and I need to stay and finish up some cream puff shells. Can you go see what’s wrong?”

Harry nodded, and went back into the kitchen, looking at the stainless steel baking equipment before making his way across the room to the oven. They had two ovens in the back, and the one he was inspecting was ‘Lena’s Oven.’ It had been there since the early fifties, and she was the only one who ever used it. No one else wanted to take the risk. The wiring was bad, and it had a hard time taking on new temperatures quickly. Other than that, it was mostly a fire hazard that took up a lot of space, but Lena wouldn’t part with it. Harry and the others often joked about burying it with her. The fact that it hadn’t caught fire was truly a miracle. But really, besides the bad wiring it was a great piece of equipment, especially around Christmas when they needed a second oven to keep up. So yeah, it was a good piece of equipment.

A good piece of equipment that had come unplugged.

He sighed, and plugged it back into the wall, then he went back out to the sales floor, getting a look at the boy who had asked for water. He was tall with soft cheek bones and long, curly brown hair that flipped out over his ears. His neck smoothed down into broad shoulders and strong arms, and after a moment of observation, Harry began to cough uncontrollably. He knew _exactly_ who the boy was, but didn’t dare call his name.

He didn’t know, given his current situation, how the boy would react to him. But, as he looked at the Wolverhampton lad, his heart gave a painful lurch of longing and sadness as his brain filled with curiosity. Why was he in Cheshire, at the bakery nonetheless? He had clearly been out for a run, but why didn’t he just keep going?

“I’ve got to go.” Liam said with a kind smile. “I’ve got a race in the morning and was out for a light jog. Niall’s back at the hotel waiting for me, but I couldn’t resist stopping by for a drink and a visit to my favorite bakery in England. Especially since you’re my grandmum.”

“She’s your gran?” Harry said, his jaw dropping. “She’s never talked about you before…”

“Harry, you know that I don’t like to brag about my grandson being an Olympic medalist.”She said with a smile and a wink.

Wait. What?

“You know I don’t like when that’s brought up!” Liam groaned. “It’s just a piece of bronze.”

“It is a big deal!” she said. “You and Tom Daley are the youngest British Olympians to hold medals. That’s why you should be proud and not embarrassed.”

“People treat me differently.” Liam said. “I mean, look at him! He’s gone cross-eyed!”

“Trust me. That’s not the reason why.” Harry said with a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m just thinking is all.”

“Harry won’t treat you any different.” Lena added. As she said that, a pair of bright headlights pulled into the car park, and Harry was able to make out Zayn’s quiff behind the driver’s side.

“Do you mind if I go? My friend is here to pick me up.”

“Sure, love. See you tomorrow after school.” Lena smiled.

Harry nodded and slipped his jacket over his arms quickly and nearly sprinting to Zayn’s car and diving into the passenger seat.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, mate.” Zayn said with a laugh, pulling an envelope down from behind his visor.

“Liam Payne is an Olympic medalist.” Harry said.

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t you watch the Olympics?”

“Zayn.”

“Oh. Right, the One Direction shit. Sorry, mate. You could have been talking about any Liam Payne in England.”

“It’s not shit, Zayn!” Harry said, bitterly. “It’s my job. Or it _was_ my job. And yours too.”

“Yeah, well. Anyway.” Zayn tossed the envelope into Harry’s lap. “Liam is a medalist, _and_ he’s got a boyfriend from Ireland. Niall, I think his name is. And don’t get mad. That was the best I could do.”

“What do you mean?” Harry said, turning the envelope over in his hands. He lifted the flap slowly, curious as to what was inside.

“What’s in the envelope. It was the best I could do.”

As the contents spilled into his hand and he got a closer look, it was all he could do not to scream.

“How the _hell_ did you manage to get front fucking row to Louis’ concert?!” He shouted, pulling Zayn into a tight hug the second he realized they were concert tickets in his hand.

“I know a guy.” Zayn said with a shrug, as Harry pulled back. “He owed me a favor. You’re my best friend, and the concert is on your birthday. I won’t deny you a night of wanking when it’s on your birthday.”


	5. Four

“This is bloody impossible!” Harry said, ripping another shirt off his torso and stuffing his arms into another. “Bloody – _fucking_ – impossible!”

“Mate, it’s just a concert.” Zayn said from his spot on Harry’s bed, flipping through a magazine.

“It’s not, though!” Harry said, pulling the shirt off and grabbing another. “My boyfriend! My boyfriend who, conveniently, has no idea I exist!”

“So, you don’t have anything to worry about. He doesn’t know you.”

“You’re not helping!” Harry said, pulling a different shirt than the one he had just grabbed over his shoulders. “At any rate, I have _front row_. That means he’ll be able to _see me_! Oh my God, Zayn. What if he’s straight in this life?! This is a bad idea. I’m not going! This is such a bad, bad, bad, bad, terrible, horrible, _awful_ idea!”

“Look, mate.” Zayn said, finally fed up with Harry (after four hours, which he was surprised. He thought he would have ripped Harry’s head off a lot sooner, so he was impressed.) He tossed the magazine to the side and stood, walking to the closet. “His sexuality isn’t going to change. You’re still gay. Liam and Niall are, apparently, still bisexual. I’m still straight as a pin. You are going to the concert. You are throwing the bear that I spent forty quid on, on stage, and you are going to have a good time. You only turn nineteen once, and you never know what will happen, okay? Life is a rollercoaster. You’ve got to enjoy it.”

He sorted through Harry’s clothes quickly, pulling out a pair of black jeans and his favorite gray Ramones t-shirt. He also pulled out a gray beanie, just for an extra touch.

“Now, hurry and get dressed. If you aren’t ready in half an hour, I’m dragging you. No matter what you’re wearing.”

 

The venue was absolutely massive, and amazing, but for some reason t felt different from when Harry was there last. Of course,  being in the crowd was definitely different from being on stage with his boyfriend and best mates performing. But, apparently, this was something he would have to get used to. If he got his way, of course.

The plan he and Zayn had formulated was simple. Earlier that day they had cut school to go to a Build-A-Bear, and stuffed a fluffy brown bear. They dressed him in a white striped shirt, red trousers and a blue hoodie, and then Harry had zipped a note to Louis inside. The note simply said that the bear was named Boo, Harry’s phone number, and a “it would be nice if we could talk at least once.” And the plan was for Harry to throw the bear on stage and see what happened from there. It was simple, but nerve wracking all the same.

“Relax.”Zayn said, handing the security guard, who Harry immediately recognized as Paul, their tickets. Paul checked them over, scanning them, and then they were home free. Free to roam the venue and buy t-shirts. Free to sit at their seats while girls tried to chat up Zayn… Free for Harry to go use the bathroom and wash his face with shaking hands as he waited for the minutes to tick down until Louis came on stage.

Harry could not remember a time when he had felt his nervous. The only time he was even close to being like this was when he and the boys had been on Red or Black and he had royally fucked up. Even Louis and his constant kisses on the forehead couldn’t cheer him up. When he’d read the hate online he locked himself in the bathroom for the better part of an hour. Louis had sat outside the door until he came out, and then they collapsed into the covers together, whispering promises as they stripped off and made love.

No. This nervousness was that of a different kind.

It was a ‘what if he’s really straight?’ nervous. A nervous that he hadn’t felt in so long, he had nearly forgotten the feeling all together. His boyfriend wasn’t going to recognize him, and that scared the shit out of him. Especially when Fate had already done so much to bring them together in the first place.

The lights flicked off, and the girls began to scream. Not as loud as when Harry and the others were together but still, loud enough. There was a sheet directly in front of him, and it was lit from the back. You could see the shadow of a microphone, and then Louis’ shadow appeared and the screams got even louder. The shadow came closer and closer, and Louis began to sing as the curtain was lifted and an upbeat song began to play. Harry found himself nearly drooling over how fit Louis was. He hadn’t seen him this close in nearly two months, and he was completely caught up in his feathery brown hair, high cheekbones, and tanned arms that were glowing golden from the light. How his shoulders looked under the white striped t-shirt and how delicious his bum looked in his tight red pants rolled up over his ankles. The tattoo of the key was gone, and Harry’s heart broke a little as he watched Louis’ facial expressions. It had been one of the things that Harry had always loved about him. How he seemed to feel every song that he sang, and how he let his emotions control his reactions to the lyrics.

He closed with a cover of Look After You by The Fray, and it was all Harry could do not to cry as he slid the bear onto the stage. He was tall with long arms, so getting it on stage was easier than hiding his tears.

Louis smiled and scooped the bear up.

“We’re twins!” He joked, and the he searched the crowd, trying to find who was responsible. His eyes immediately softened when he saw Harry’s smile. He smiled down at him before saying one more goodbye and then he carried the bear off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters for you guys today! :) haha. I'm really glad that you guys are all liking it so far. It's probably going to have around twenty five chapters, because I have alot left on my time line that I have. Eighteen chapters are written and typed. I just need to finish the whole thing! haha. Keep reviewing and reading! you guys are the best!


	6. Five

“You’re lucky it went over so well.” Zayn said a few days later. They were back at school, sitting in the cafeteria with their lunches that he bought. “He liked the bear.”

“But security probably took it right when he left stage.” Harry muttered, picking at his carrots and thinking back to the X Factor. “I just don’t understand why whoever did this didn’t just erase my memory too.”

“There’s probably some hidden message about pain and loss in it somewhere. Anyway, don’t be such a Debby Downer, yeah? You’re eighteen, now!”

“Woo.”

“Harry. You found each other before. It’ll happen again. Just relax about it, yeah? I miss my best mate.”

Harry sighed. I’ll try.

 

Three more weeks passed at an astonishingly slow pace before Harry even saw Louis is a mag. And when he did hear about him, it wasn’t anything he wanted to know.

Eleanor’ little scheme worked. Her meet and greet had gone exactly how she planned, and Louis liked her. He’d been spotted around London with her a few times, and it was all over the internet, Twitter, Heat magazine, the Sun, everything. Even in his old life, it seemed, he couldn’t escape “Elounor” no matter how hard he tried. He thought for sure the bear would win him over. But, then again, he had probably gotten his hopes up. He had thought it was going to be easy. He thought Louis would see him and the bear and everything would just fall into place but it didn’t. Yet again, he lost. And it hurt.

That was what he was thinking about as he cleaned the counters of the bakery. He could hear Lena shuffling about in the back, baking things for the morning that would need time to cool before she was able to finish them. It was close to ten, he had stayed long past his shift, Zayn was out, his parents were gone, Gemma was back at Uni… and quite frankly, he wasn’t up for spending the night alone. He was always happy to stay at the bakery, Lena was like a grandmother to him, and she had been that way since he started working there when he was fifteen.

But recently, she had spent a lot more time around the bakery, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

She came around the corner with a tray of fresh baked cream puff shells in her arms, and she jumped slightly when she saw Harry standing at the counter.

“You scared me.” she said with a small laugh, setting the tray down. “I didn’t know you were still here, you’re so quiet.”

“There was still stuff to do.” He replied with a shrug. “So I didn’t mind staying, plus I didn’t feel up to spending the night alone.”

“Is everything alright?”

He shrugged again.

“What’s wrong?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

And so Harry told her everything that he had told Zayn, and she listened with a small smile on her face. He sighed when he finished the tale, looking up at her from where his eyes had fixed on the counter below his hands.

“You think I’m mental.”

“No, Harry.” She said, shaking her head. “Believe it or not, I don’t think that at all.”

“Why?” he asked her, surprised. “Zayn asked me what drugs I was taking and if he could have some.”

Lena laughed softly and patted his cheek. “When you’re my age, you see and hear things much, much crazier than that, love.”

“I just don’t understand how it happened.” He said, shaking his head and sitting at one of the stools behind the counter. “One minute I was in the flat and the next, I was home. Not that I mind being home because I don’t…. I just really, really miss my boyfriend. I just want him back, Lena.”

“I’m sure you’ll get him back, one way or another. My grandson Liam and his boyfriend Niall have broken up more times than I can count and they always find their way back to each other. If it’s meant to be, it will find a way.”

“I hope so.” Harry said with a sigh. “I didn’t realize how hard not having him with me all the time was going to be.”

Lena smiled and patted his cheek gently, heading back to the kitchen to bake more. Harry sighed (that seemed to be all he was going these days) and he returned to wiping down the counters and finishing up his odd jobs of the night before going to the back of the store to get his coat. It was nearing the end of February, but it was still quite cold outside. He was putting on his scarf when he heard the door open and the bells on the top jingle. He walked back out to the counter.

“Sorry, but we’re cl –” he cut off when he saw who was standing there.

He was wearing tan chinos, a cream sweater, red braces and a charcoal grey coat. His hair was windswept, making it extra feathery, and his cheeks pink from the cold. He looked exhausted, like he was ready to drop at any moment.

“Please, don’t shout.” He said, tiredly. “I just want to get a cookie. I’m tired, and my head already hurts.”

Harry took off his scarf and smiled kindly.

“Have a seat.” He said. “It’s on me.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Louis said, sitting down on a stool. “I’m more than able to pay.”

“I want to.” Harry replied. “I get a good discount.

Louis smiled a little, and Harry brought out an assortment of cookies on a tray before making a steaming cup of hot chocolate for each of them. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking and he didn’t understand why he was so nervous because it was _Louis_. It was Louis and he had seen him naked and kissed him everywhere… But this Louis didn’t know that and that meant Harry had to watch what he said and he had never had to do that before.

“I’m Harry.” He said with a smile, setting the mugs down. Louis took a sip from his gratefully.

“I’m Louis.” He said, returning Harry’s smile. “Louis Tomlinson.”

 


	7. Six

“You look like you’re on drugs, mate.” Zayn said the next day when Harry sat next to him in Sociology. Harry very could have been on drugs, but he was on high for a different reason. He had been texting Louis all night.

“He came into the bakery last night.” Harry said with a grin. “And gave me his number, and has been texting me all night and morning. That’s the best drug there is.”

“You’ve been texting him all this time and didn’t tell me?!”

“You were out all night. I didn’t want to interrupt anything. And I knew I was going to see you today!”

“Tell me everything right now!”

“Styles! Malik!” Their teacher called. They jumped and looked up at the front, where she was glaring at them. “Zip it!”

Harry nodded.

“Lunch, then.” Zayn muttered. And again, Harry nodded.

 

\--

 

 **Louis:** Haz.

 **Louis:** Haz.

 **Louis:** Hazza!

 **Louis:** Hazza!

 **Louis:** Haz!

 **Louis:** Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!

 **Louis:** Fine.

 **Louis:** Ignore me.

 **Louis:** Why won’t you talk to meeeeeeeeee?

 **Louis** : Harry!

 

Harry laughed as he sat at the lunch table later that day. His teachers seemed to have it out for him, and he hadn’t been able to text Louis back during his classes.

“Hazza?” Zayn asked. “You’ve already give each other nick names?”

 

 **Harry:** Sorry, LouBear. But SOME people who aren’t big shot celebrities have school today.

 **Lous:** Screw school. Talk to me, Curly. I’m so boredddd.

 

Harry shook his head and laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich before sending him a quick text back.

 

 **Harry:** Not doing your famous person thing today, then?

 

The reply was instant.

 

 **Louis:** Nope. I’ve got a day off. And I want to see you.

 

“Harry!” Zayn said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. “I want you to tell me exactly what happened to the letter. Everything, Styles!”

“You sound exactly like a girl right now. It’s kind of freaking me out.”

“I don’t really care at this point.”

 

 **Louis:** Where do you go to school?

 **Harry:** Why?

 **Louis:** Just answer the question, Styles.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and answered. Then, much like a girl at a slumber party, he went on to tell Zayn everything that led up to Harry texting Louis good morning that day. It took up nearly their entire lunch period and by the end, Harry was floating on air. Zayn just laughed at him, comparing him to a puppy a few times, and Harry shook his head with a smile.

 

\--

 

He was at his locker with Zayn at the end of the day when the whispers started. Well, it wasn’t exactly whispers.  It was more like screams, squeals and shouts. This wasn’t unusual behavior when it was just a few girls, but when Harry began to realize it was every single girl, he started to suspect something was up. Something big enough to interest them all.

“What’s got their panties in a bunch?” Zayn asked, sliding his bag on his shoulders as Harry just shrugged, planning on making his way out to his car. He didn’t realize that his plan of simply going home was about to be thwarted.

Thwarted by the most gorgeous boy with flawless blue eyes who was currently leaning against his car with no security, while girls oogled him from a distance. Only a few brave souls went up to him to ask for autographs and pictures, but other than that he was alone. He was alone and Harry was trying not to stare, but he couldn’t help himself because his dark jeans fit his hips just right and his white jumper was hanging from his shoulders in such a perfect way that Harry couldn’t help himself.

“Ooh. Lover boy is here.” Zayn said with a smirk. Harry shoved his best friend’s shoulder, before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to Louis.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face as Louis pulled him into a hug.

“I told you.” Louis said. “I had the day off and I wanted to see you. So, here I am.”

He ruffled Harry’ hair with a smirk, and then he noticed that Zayn was standing there.

“Hi! I’m Louis!” he said, brightly.

“Zayn.” Zayn said with a grin. Harry smiled, casting his eyes over the circle of girls around them. They were all taking pictures and watching their every move. He was sure that it was going to be on the internet within the hour, he knew that Louis was going to have a lot of explaining to do (judging by his own experiences) and that a lot of people were going to be asking questions. But, right now, he just didn’t care.

“Well, come on then!” Louis said with a smile. “Show me around your home town! I’ve got until eleven tonight!”

Harry grinned and he and Zayn got into the car, throwing their rucksacks into the back seat.

 


	8. Seven

Harry already knew that Louis was a really scary driver, but Zayn didn’t. So when he got out of the car at the local park with Zayn looking as white as a ghost, all Harry could do was laugh. It’s not like Louis was a bad driver. He just really liked to drive fast. So the fact that they were in a town that had a lot of country roads, and the little snow they had gotten was melted, Louis had the opportunity to go faster than he ever did. Harry was even egging him on at one point while Zayn was clutching at the door and the bottom of his seat.

“You.” Zayn said as he got out of the car. Louis turned to look at him. “Are abso-fucking-lutely, without a doubt, MENTAL.” 

“What? You haven’t gotten that from the interviews?” Louis asked with a quirky smile before taking off through the park. Harry and Zayn had no choice but to follow him at this point. So that’s just what they did.

It was an incredible feeling for Harry, to act so free with Louis and Zayn. He hadn’t been able to spend this sort of time with either of them in so long, but especially Louis. It reminded him of why he had fallen so hard for Louis in the first place. He had missed this side of him. The side of him that was so carefree and as silly as the hair flying around his face. The side of him that could be so childish, it left Harry wondering how he even put up with him. The Louis that had to be constrained and caged because he needed to “be more professional” and “act his age” when the truth was, that Louis would never act his age. He was stuck at sixteen and that’s what the fans and Harry loved about him. He didn’t like seeing his Lou so tired and stressed out that he was quiet and cried himself to sleep most nights. Not when Louis was meant to be a bird. Free spirited and open and silly and as honest as the songs he sang.

The three of them until Louis found a dry patch of earth and collapsed on it, breathing hard and laughing.

“For someone who smokes,” he said, gesturing to Zayn, who was taking out a pack. “You sure can run fast.”

Zayn coughed, lighting up a fag. He took a long drag and sat on the ground by Harry with a shrug. “I’ve been cutting back.”

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” Louis asked.

“Not much goes on.” Harry said with a laugh. “It’s too much like a picture for anything fun to go on.”

“That’s not true!” Zayn protested. “There are sick parties! You just never go to them!”

“Zayn, I don’t go to parties because I don’t get invited!” Harry said. Which was true. Zayn was more popular than Harry was, and always had been. Except when One Direction actually existed. That was the one time he could say he was the most popular, and half the time he didn’t even want that. He wanted normalcy. But now that he had normalcy, it was boring him.

“Even if you did, would you go?” Zayn asked him. Harry shrugged in response. “Exactly.”

“I’m not popular like you, Zayn. I don’t get on with people as easily as you.”

“You get on with me just fine.” Louis said. “And you’ve only known me for a day.”

Harry sighed and looked at the ground, playing with a blade of grass absently.

“Hazza?” Louis asked softly. Harry shook his head and stood up.

“Let’s go to the bakery for hot chocolate, yeah? It’s cold out.” He said, then he walked away, his mind a mess of thoughts. He didn’t know how to respond to the statement. He couldn’t say that he knew Louis a lot better than he thought, because from what Louis knew, Harry only knew him from interviews. And he couldn’t say that he had never met anyone like him because that would sound creepy, and he didn’t want Louis to think it had something to do with him as a celebrity. It had nothing to do with that. If anyone knew Louis best, it was Harry. But how could he possibly explain what was happening? How could he possibly tell him that he knew exactly where to touch him and kiss him to make him go crazy? How could he possibly tell him that he had been transported here by magic? How could he possibly make Louis understand?

Louis: I had a really great time today Hazza. We should do it next time I’m in town.

Harry sighed and put his phone on his nightstand after a quick reply of ‘absolutely!’ He had enjoyed the day with Louis and Zayn even thought he had gone a bit mental in the park. Louis hadn’t asked what was wrong and he was thankful for that. Zayn hadn’t said much either, so even though it was considerably quiet and they got stopped by fans a few times, it was a really great day. It was nice to spend time with Louis.

Louis: goodnight, Curly xx. I’ll talk to you as soon as I can. I’m en route to America tomorrow so, it’ll be a few days.  
Harry: night, Lou. Have fun in the states! Bring me a present! Just kidding. Really, Boo. Have fun xx


	9. Eight

It was lonely for the next few days… well, not completely. Zayn had come over and stayed with him at the bungalow. They had talked about things they hadn’t discussed in a while. Like girls Zayn fancied and exes that they both would have rather forgotten. They went into detail about what was actually happening in the world where One Direction existed. There were a few interjections from Zayn when Harry told him about Liam being with Danielle (“You mean the curly haired dance from the X Factor? She’s hot!) and Harry’s tattoos. (“I seriously doubt you’ve got tattoos, mate.” “But I do. Twenty seven of them.” “Twenty seven?!”) Zayn still found it hard to believe, but everything Harry was saying too hard to make up. So, all in all, it was a good weekend. Until he found out Eleanor went to America for the week with Louis, then it got worse. And there were pictures of he and Louis all over Sugarscape. Not like he wasn’t used to that, though. But Eleanor still hurt. He had a feeling there was something deeper going on. Coming from a life where he was controlled it could have just been him being paranoid.

When he went back to school on Monday, though… He was anything but alone.

There was Zayn, but he was usually around most of the time. But there were also the girls. Every single girl in the school was with him at one point or another. He knew why. It was because he was talking to Louis and they wanted to get to him. Harry had to have his phone in his shirt pocket just to make sure that no one would steal him. That was the last thing he needed.

 

Louis: having a good day, Curly? Xx  
Harry: Not really. Girls have been trying to steal my phone. Bloody ridiculous.  
Louis: I bet you love that, though. A stud like you.  
Harry: They’re not my area of expertise xx

 

“Styles!”

Harry jumped at the sound of his name, only to see his teacher standing there with her hand out. He groaned, handing over his phone just as he felt it vibrate.

“You can have it back after class.” She said, sticking her nose in the air and walked back up to the desk, dropping it in a drawer. Zayn glanced at him.

“Was that Louis?” he whispered. Harry nodded and flipped open his notebook.

“First time we’ve talked in nearly four days.” He muttered back. “This is harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“You had to know what you were getting yourself into, mate.”

“I did, yeah.” Harry said with a shrug. “But, I didn’t think it was going to be too bad.”

But, truthfully, he had known it was going to be hard from the moment he met Louis. Saying anything else was a lie, and while he was lying to Zayn, it was better for his friend to think he was alright. He didn’t want to show him that he was dying on the inside. He thought maybe having Louis back would ease the pain of not having him at all, but it didn’t. It only made it worse because now that he had him, it was like he wasn’t there. And really, he wasn’t. He was constantly busy. Constantly. Between recording meetings, interviews, signing, charity events, and whatever else, he was scheduled for, Harry was lucky for two text messages from him. Even when Louis had a day off, he was out with Eleanor and Harry got ignored. He missed him.

“Harry!” he heard again. He snapped out of his thoughts. “Please, get your head out of the clouds and answer the question on the board.” His teacher said sternly.

He sighed and read the question.

“In World War One, the UK suffered almost two point five millions casualties.” He said, robotically. She had drilled the number into their heads after all.

“See me after class, Mr. Styles.” She said shortly.

He nodded, and rested his head in his arms. Staring out the window and letting his mind drift to thoughts of Louis in America. And how he would give just about anything to be there too.

\--

“Harry.” His teacher said. Her eyes, which were usually hard in class, softened as she handed him his phone. “Is everything alright? You haven’t been paying attention in class lately.”

“Everything is fine.” He lied. Being a pop culture icon had trained him in the art of lying. “Just been bored is all. I know all of this stuff like the back of my hands.”

“Very well.” She said. “But if anything is going on…”

“Nothing is going on.” He said. “Can I go, now?”

She nodded, and he immediately unlocked his phone, darting out of the classroom and to the locker room to change for practice.

 

Louis: So, you’re gay?  
Harry: More or less. Footy practice. Bye, Lou xx

 

He sighed and stuffed, his phone in his bag. He had to have his head cleared for practice.


	10. Nine

Louis: good luck at your match today, Hazza :) xx

 

Harry smiled and stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his trousers. It was April now, and Louis tour in America had gotten extended through to the end of the month. Harry couldn’t believe how fast the time was going, and that it had been nearly two months since he had met Louis again. And while he had spent most of that time missing him, he knew that Louis had a two week gap between when he got home and when he had to leave again. So he was really hoping that this would happen for him sometime in that lapse. Louis had confessed in his texts (which were constant, and to anyone else, they would be annoying) that he had only stayed with Eleanor because of his management team. He wouldn’t tell Harry the reason why (even though he had a clue) which was a bit odd, especially since (he had confessed this while drunk at a club in Paris, and then again at a club in Los Angeles) Harry had become his confidante.

Louis always had been a difficult one to understand.

With that thought in his mind, Harry slammed his locker closed and made his way to the changing room. Not that he had much to change. He had worn his jersey to school that day. That was the one thing that he liked about game day, actually. He was allowed to wear his shirt and jeans instead of the trouser and blazers he wore every other day. It made him feel, not above the others, but more confident, definitely. He had always tended to blend in, so it was nice to stand out every once in a while. Like he told Louis, Zayn always had gotten on with people better than Harry had. Not that he couldn’t get on with people, he just didn’t care to. Ever since he had come out he was just “the gay kid, Harry”. So he let people think what they wanted, and left it at that. He had Zayn and he had Louis. For now, he didn’t need anyone else.

 

“Styles!” Harry looked up to see a soccer ball flying towards him. He turned towards it, settling it with his chest before dribbling it up to the other end of the pitch.  
One of his advantages: he was fast.

But there was a block at the end of his clear path of pitch. Two defenders had formed a wall to keep him away from the net. There was a minute thirty left in the game, and the score was tied at zero. He cut around a defender, tripping him up as Harry turned to take on the other. But, he realized, he couldn’t do it alone.

“Harry!”

He turned his head quickly, only to see Zayn had called him. After a moment, Harry sent a perfect chip arching across the field to lad at Zayn’s feet. Zayn settled the ball and then launched a power shot at the net. It hit the back with a soft ‘swish’ just as the official blew the whistle. Then, everything was a state of chaos as the team and crowd went mental with cheers.

They had just won the game with a minute and a half left, and the team was lifting Harry and Zayn onto their shoulders to celebrate their victory. Zayn had scored the goal, Harry had had the assist, and they had beat their biggest rival by one point. The only thing he would have changed would have been to have Louis there watching, instead of having him three thousand miles away in America.

“Harry!” a new voice called, entering the crowd. Harry shook his head, sure that he had heard the voice of a person who was an ocean away.

Then he heard it again and began to look around frantically. After a few moments, a smile split across his face when he caught sight of the familiar feathery hair and warm blue eyes.

“Louis?!” he called. “Louis!”

Zayn noticed his search and grinned. “Let the man down, lads!” he called to the team. And suddenly, Harry was on the ground sprinting into the open arms of his best friend.

“Hey, Curly.” Louis said in his ear. “Miss me?”

“You have no idea.”

 

Harry and Louis didn’t go to the massive victory party that Zayn had decided to throw. They opted to go see a film and get some ice cream instead. They didn’t see any paps or fans, and that made the night even more perfect. It was just the two of them. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. And it was perfect.

“When do you have to go back?” Harry asked as he got back into Louis’ car, sipping on a milkshake. “I know you aren’t here for long.”

Louis sighed. “I have to go to London in the morning to shoot Alan Carr. Then I go back tomorrow night. I’ve got a concert in New York City in two days time. Eleanor is still in the States. She said she wanted to shop and would be fine on her own. Sometimes she’s rather silly.”

Harry nodded. “I can only imagine.”

“She’s not that bad, though.” He said. “I like her.”

“Well I would hope so, since you’re dating her.”

“Yeah, well.” Louis said with a shrug. “Not for good reasons.”

Harry had to act clueless. “What do you mean?”

“Not a lot of people know this about me,” he responded with a sigh. “And I originally wasn’t even going to tell you. I haven’t known you for long, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. So, here it goes: I am one hundred percent gay.”

“That explains the tight pants, then.”

“No, those just make my ass look fabulous.” Louis said with a smirk. “I’m under a contract with Modest! Management and they’re absolutely ruthless. They’ve got me dating Eleanor so I’m more appealing. I take so much abuse for them all for a few dollars.”

“More like a seven figure paycheck.” Harry said. “And if you aren’t happy, just drop them.”

“I wish it was that simple, but I’ve still got a year left. I would drop them if I could. It’s not just the hiding that I’m sick of. It’s everything else, too. Being in a different country every two days can make one’s head spin.”


	11. Ten

Harry had been up all night, thinking about Louis and what he had said about management. It sucked that he couldn’t get out of his contract with them sooner. He knew firsthand how harsh Modest! could be. At least when they were in it together, Louis didn’t have to go through it together. But, Harry also knew that, just by looking at Louis, he was still scared as hell to come out. As much as it sucked, they still lived in a homophobic society, and the age group that Louis was being marketed to in America (ten to fifteen year olds) still had parents who wouldn’t let their kids listen to a gay man. Modest! saw Louis as their money making machine, and that’s just how it was. They cared more about raking in the money than the well being of their clients. Harry knew that much. Louis was being driven into the ground and Harry was back to being a nobody, so it didn’t matter. He couldn’t say or do anything to change it. Even thought it hurt like hell to watch the one he loved falling apart. Louis was tearing seam by seam, popping button by button, until there was going to be nothing left for Harry to hold on to. Nothing left for him to love.

And that hurt him worse than anything.

 

He rang Zayn later that afternoon, about an hour before Alan Carr was going to be on. He requested crisps, wine gums, biscuits and lots of soft drinks, and then he hung up the phone with the promise of ordering a pizza for the show.

Needless to say, the pizza got there before Zayn did. And Harry was sitting in his bed, phone in his hand, ready to text bomb Louis as the show went on.

“I’m not sitting on that bed.” Zayn announced as he plopped on the floor with his five bags of snacks. “Not after the night you two probably had.”

“Oh my God, Zayn.” Harry said with a laugh. “What do you think I am? Some kind of whore?”

“Who knows with the two of you. You’re sickening.”

“We aren’t that bad!” Harry protested, even though this was bringing on some serious déjà vu. “We aren’t even together! How could we possibly be that bad?!”

“You give him heart eyes all the time, that’s how!”

Harry laughed and navigated through the twitter app on his phone. He had a few hundred followers, nothing compared to Louis’ three million, but still, more than enough

 

@Harry_Styles: wishing @Louis_Tomlinson luck on @AlanCarr today!  


“And I wish you would stop tweeting him!” Zayn mumbled. “I get a fucking text message every time you do.”

“Shut of your notifications, then!” Harry said, stuffing a bite of pizza in his mouth. “It’s starting!”

Zayn mock vomited and Harry shoved him.

“Sod off!”

“You know him as the platinum artist, the X Factor’s sensation, the ass more perfect than J-Lo’s…. here he is! The Tommo – but his mum calls him BooBear – Louis Tomlinson!”

Harry let out a squeal as Louis came down the stairs. He was wearing Harry’s Ramones shirt (which he had stolen out of Harry’s car the previous night when he had dropped him off at school), and a pair of jeans. It probably wasn’t the best idea that he had worn the shirt…

 

Harry: Nice shirt, LouBear. I have one just like it ;)

Harry: Where did you get it?

 

He could see the outline of Lou’s phone through the pocket of his red skinny jeans and Harry smirked.

“You’re going to text him the entire time, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Sick bastard.”

 

Harry: Zayn says you look sexy. I think he’s trying to steal you, boo xx

 

“So, Louis.” Alan said with a cheeky smile. “Fancy a drink? I’ve got some RedCat nice and chilled for you. The cheap stuff, you know.”

“I’ll take a glass.” Louis said with a grin.

“This’ll be fun! Alcohol always loosens the tongue.”

 

Harry: Naughty boy ;) drinking on air? I would have expected more from you, Boo.

 

“You’re a bloody prat, you know.” Zayn said, taking a mouthful of crisps.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“So, Louis.” Alan said. Harry turned his attention back to the telly. “Any news from America?”

“Not really. I’ve got a few more promo dates scheduled but nothing really major yet.”

“And you’ve taken the time to come have a chat with me. How thoughtful.”

“I’ll always make time for you, Alan.”

 

Harry: you fucking charmer, you. Better be careful. Your Gay is showing ;)

 

“Tell me about this girl you’ve been spotted with, yeah? Is she someone special?”

Louis hesitated. “Yeah, Eleanor, my girlfriend. She’s lovely.”

A picture of her and Louis out in Los Angeles came onto the screen behind Alan and he smirked at the sight of the bags in her hands.

“She certainly likes shopping and coffee.”

“You have no idea.” Louis said with a laugh. “I nearly maxed my credit card buying drinks at Starbucks.”

 

Harry: good thing I’m partial to the bakery’s hot chocolate and I get my discount xx.

 

“But she’s not the only one who’s got your attention, is she?”

“What’s he on about?” Zayn muttered. Then a picture of Harry and Louis popped up on the screen, and shortly after, was replaced by a picture of he, Louis and Zayn.

“Oh, fuck.” Zayn mumbled. “Look at my hair!”

“Care to explain?” Alan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“We’re just mates.” Louis said casually. “The curly lad is Harry Styles. The dark haired one is Zayn Malik.”

“Scandalous!” Alan said with a grin.

“It’s not like that.” Louis said with a laugh.

 

Harry: I’m offended. I thought we had something special.

Harry: Zayn agrees.

 

“I’ve heard that, on the internet, the girls call you Larry Stylinson.”

 

Harry: I like it. It’s sexy, like you. We are now Larry.

 

“Really? Well, that’s news to me.” Louis said. “But really, the three of us are just mates. I met them on a tour stop in Cheshire and we’ve gotten really close.

 

Harry: like text bomb in a live interview close :)

 

Louis: I’m going to kill you, Styles. My pocket didn’t stop buzzing the entire time I was out there! it was like having a fucking vibrator!

Harry: but you looooooooveeeeeeee meeeeeeee

Louis: no, I don’t. thanks for the shirt btw.

Harry: you owe me a new one, fucker.

Louis: naughty! That’s a pound for the swear jar!

Harry: piss off.

Louis: two pounds! See you in a few weeks, curly.

Harry: We’ve got to have Larry time when you get back!

Louis: fuck you.

Harry: now who owes money to the swear jar? ;) xx

 

Harry: I got 300k followers on twitter last night. This is your fault, Tomlinson. Now I can’t be vulgar on the internet.

 

Harry stuffed his phone into his pocket as Lena shuffled out of the bakery’s kitchen, a stack of heavy trays in her arms. He rushed over to her side to help her, and she directed them as to where they went.

“So, how long is your boyfriend in America?” she asked with a smile.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Harry muttered, blushing madly. “We’re just friends.”

“Still, he was your boyfriend at one point.” She said. “So, how long is he gone?”

Harry sighed. “He’s got one more week of promotional stuff. Then he comes home for two weeks before he goes back again from June to November.

“Are you going to go visit him while he’s gone?”

Harry shrugged.

“My mum hasn’t met him or anything. She knows that I’ve been seeing him, but she hasn’t met him. I don’t think she’ll let me go to America with someone she’s never met.”

“So introduce them when he comes home.” She said simply.

“It’s not that simple, even though I wish it was.”

“What’s so complicated? You bring him home, introduce him, and if she likes him, you go on an all expense paid trip to America. If not, you don’t go.”

“He hasn’t even asked me to visit him when he’s gone. He probably doesn’t even want me to. And if he does, his management probably won’t let him.”

“I’m sure he wants you to. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s completely smitten and people know it.”

“When is Liam’s next run?” Harry asked to change the subject.

“Two weeks in Dublin.” Lena said with a smile. “He’s excited for it because he gets to visit Niall while he’s there. they haven’t seen each other in quite some time. And, if I’m not mistaken, your boyfriend is singing the anthem and handing out the medals.”

“Yeah, he told me.” Harry said. “And he’ll most likely be bringing Eleanor because he’ll have to. His management is probably still doing damage control from over the weekend.”

His phone buzzed and his hand flew to his pocket.

“Oh, go ahead and answer.” Lena said, then she returned to the kitchen.

 

Louis: they wanna keep up with Larry Stylinson, Curly xx

Harry: yeah, well this might end badly.

Louis: what do you mean, hazza?

Harry: nothing, boo. I have a question for you, though.

Louis: okay :)

Harry: want to meet my parents when you get back?

Louis: is it a date, Styles?

Harry: maybe, we’ll see xx. See you in a week. I’ll be at the airport.


	12. Eleven

There were girls everywhere. That was the first thing Harry noticed about the airport as he and Zayn wandered through, looking for gate seventeen. Louis’ security guard, Paul was behind the two of them, and Harry was both thankful and slightly annoyed. He had gotten used to not having girls trail him everywhere, and if this thing between he and Louis ended up working out, he and Zayn were both going to become a lot more famous. So it was good for them to get used to Paul before that happened, especially since they had already been asked for a few pictures already. Even now, there were girls screaming their names.

Zayn was in shock. 

“To think, he gets this all the time. Every day.” He said, shaking his head in amazement.

“We did, too. At one time.” Harry mumbled, walking past the photographers and girls that were calling them. He had never intentionally ignored fans before, but today he ignored them with trained precision. He just wanted to get to Louis.

Eleanor was already there, though. And Harry wondered, for a moment, if she knew she had been hired. He was sure she was, and he shook the thought from his mind. You wouldn’t have any idea of it by looking at her, though. She looked like she was madly in love with Louis, even though she was paid in clothes and things. Because really, how could a Uni student with an average job at Hollister afford close from Top Shop and other designers? Those clothes weren’t cheap.

Louis was stepping out of the plane just as Harry took his place next to Eleanor and crossed his arms. She glanced at Harry and he just laughed.

His laughter got harder and louder when Louis’ face lit up and he practically skipped to Harry, pulling him into a hug before he even looked at Eleanor.

“I missed you, curly.” He said into Harry’s ear quietly before moving to Eleanor for an awkward kiss. She smiled and took his hand, playing her role as girlfriend perfectly. And, on Louis’ part, he was a good actor. Even though he looked like he would rather jump off the London Bridge than be around her. “What’s the plan?”

“We brought Zayn’s car, so we’ll put your stuff there and drive to my place. It’s only a few hours away. Then you’re ours for the weekend.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

It was a three hour drive from Heathrow to Holmes Chapel, and Louis was half asleep for the first hour. Harry didn’t blame him, he knew jet lag was bad. But by the second hour, he was talking animatedly about his months in America.

He talked about New York City and Chicago and Boston and Los Angeles. He talked about the food and the scenery and liking the fact that millions of girls didn’t follow him around everywhere because he wasn’t quite as popular there yet. He talked about blowing off security in Boston, shooting paparazzi with Nerf guns in Times Square, performing with a puppy at a radio station in Canada, eating McDonalds all the time, and the performances that gave him such a rush that there was nothing like it.

If Harry had it his way, he would listen to Louis tell stories all day. He had this way about telling a story that was just captivating. He had this magical way of talking about the most average events. It was almost magical, really. The way he could spin a tale and turn them into such exciting moments and events. He could talk about sharpening a pencil and it would be so enchanting you wanted to be there. He would have you hanging off his every word and anticipating his next facial expression. His eyes lit up and a smile split across his face and he looked so excited about the simplest of details.

He chattered away until they pulled into Harry’s drive. Harry hadn’t the heart to stop him, and Zayn didn’t seem to mind.

“Home sweet home.” Harry said with a smile as he got out of the car. “Thanks for the ride, Zayn.”

“Your mum promised me cookies if I did.” He said with a shrug. “And who am I to turn down your mum’s cookies?”

Louis swung his bag over his shoulder and Harry smiled, leading Louis up the front path and into the house.

“Mum! Gem! Robin?!” He called.

“Robin?” Louis mumbled.

“His step dad.” Zayn answered.

“I’ve brought Louis back!” Harry called. Suddenly someone was tripping down the stairs with a squeal, and Harry was doubled over in laughter when Gemma emerged. He knew she had a crush on Louis, but who wouldn’t? He was hot as hell, funny, nice, and he could sing. He was basically the complete package.

“Hi!” she said, not star struck at all. “I’m Gemma! Harry’s sister.”

Louis held out his hand.

“I’m Louis. Nice to meet you!”

“So this is Louis.” His mum said with a smile, making her way out of the wash room with a towel in her hands. She smiled. “It’s nice to meet the person who my son goes on and on about.”

“Mum.” Harry groaned.

Louis chuckled and leaned close to Harry’s ear.

“It’s cute, babe.”

Babe? BABE? Where the hell had that come from?


	13. Twelve

“Because he was a fungi!” Louis said, erupting with laughter as he leaned back in his chair. Harry’s mother laughed and Gemma smiled. It was the mushroom joke that he loved to tell. It was so simple, so stupid, so… Louis, that Harry couldn’t help but crack a smile when he heard it. Louis had told the joke before, of course. But the twinkle of cleverness in Louis’ blue eyes was enough to make it feel like he had never heard it before.

“I’ve got one.” Robin said, swallowing a sip of wine.

“Do tell!” Louis said, eagerly.

“What did the alien say to the gardener?”

“What?”

“Take me to your weeder.”

Louis laughed again, clutching his stomach. It was a nice laugh, a beautiful laugh, actually. One that made Harry’s stomach bubble up and a smile split across his face. He briefly recalled the first time he had heard the sound, and how he promised to do whatever it took to keep it playing. And to keep Louis smiling.

“That’s a good one.” Louis said when his laughter died down. “I’m going to use that.”

“Good.” Robin said with a grin. “It’s yours for the taking.”

“Harry,” Anne said with a smile. Harry glanced up at her. “Come help me with the tea, yeah?”

Harry nodded and followed his mum into the kitchen, where she busied herself with making tea as Robin’s laughter burst from the dining room again.

“I like him.” She said, putting the kettle on the stove. “He’s really a nice young man. Funny, too. And smart… but I worry for you, love.”

“Why?” he asked, itching the back of his head.

“His lifestyle.” His mum said, setting cups on a tray. “It’s not hard to see you’re completely smitten with him, as is he. But… him being on the road all the time isn’t going to be easy if

anything is to come from this.”

“I know, mum.” Harry said with a sigh. “But if he’s willing to try, then I’m willing to take the fall… I’ll do whatever it takes. He makes me so happy, and I think I need him… I don’t want to lose him.”

 

After tea, Harry dragged Louis into his backyard and collapsed onto the grass to watch the sky fade from blue to black and watch the stars as they appeared.

“My parents love you, Boo.” Harry said with a smile, folding his arms behind his head as wishing that he could just pull Louis a little bit closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body, even though he was a few inches away.

“I’m glad they like me.” Louis said, rolling onto his side and leaning up on his elbow. “D’you think they like me enough to let you come visit me when I’m gone away in America?”

Harry looked up at Louis, the green finding the blue.

“You’re serious?”

“Serious as a heart attack, babe.”

“Babe?” Harrt said with a quirky smile, raising a brow.

“It suits you.” Louis said, looking down at his hands that were now playing with a blade of grass.

“You think I’m a baby, Tomlinson?” Harry said with a smirk.

“N-no --”

And suddenly Harry was on top of Louis, straddling his waist and tickling his sides as the older boy shrieked with laughter.

“Think I’m a baby now?” Harry said with a grin as Louis fought against him, laughing and out of breath.

“I’m sorry, Harry!” Louis said, laughing and still fighting against him. Harry was desperately trying to ignore the friction between his crotch and Louis’ as Louis bucked up against him, trying to fight against Harry’s weight. “You aren’t a baby! I promise!”

Harry tickled him a few minutes more, and then he collapsed back onto the grass, pulling Louis into his side without realizing what he was doing. Louis just slung his arm around Harry’s waist and cuddled close.

“This is nice, Hazza.” He muttered.

“I missed you, Boobear.” Harry said into his hair. He closed his eyes.

“Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

Louis took a deep breath and pulled away from him, looking into Harry’s eyes and brushed Harry’s bangs out of his face gently.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but while I was out on tour I had some time to do some thinking. A lot of thinking, actually.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, his heart beginning to beat a little faster.

“Yeah… mostly about you.”

“Me?” Harry asked, his voice cracking just the smallest bit.

“I spent most of my free time wondering what you were doing, or how your day was going… or if some other guy had come in to sweep you off your feet. And that thought nearly drove me mad. And I got insanely jealous when it would cross my mind. And I realized that you’re the first person I want to talk to when I wake up or if something goes wrong.. if something goes right, even. You’re my best friend… but I can’t be satisfied with that anymore… I want you to be more than that.”

“More as in…” Harry said, trailing off.

“I want you to be my boyfriend, Curly.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and his eyes began to water. He had been thinking and dreaming about this day so much that he wasn’t letting himself believe it. A tear slipped down his cheek.

“Am I so repulsive that I made you cry?”

“No.. I’m just having a hard time believing this is happening..”

“Well, believe it, babe.” Louis said, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. So, what do you say?”

Harry could only nod, and Louis smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, hesitantly.

Harry answered by pressing his lips to Louis’ softly.


	14. Thirteen

The pictures started when Louis went up to Manchester that Monday. He had gone to visit Eleanor at university, and there had been an explosion of fans. He had treated them all well, but he had just wanted a quick visit. He had to return to London on the same day for some promotion, then get back up to Doncaster as soon as humanly possible. He had denied his family a visit long enough. Harry understood, of course. More than Louis could ever possibly know, especially having been through the same dilemma himself.

  
But it still didn’t stop him from missing his new boyfriend as much as he missed the sun on a foggy day. Perhaps even more than that. It didn’t help to stop feeling the dull ache in his chest when Louis would Skype him or text him in the night, telling him about his adventures. Because, not only did Harry miss Louis… he missed Jay, Lottie, Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe as well. He missed seeing them and having Daisy and Phoebe play with his hair and dressing him in pink while they played tea party or house. He and Louis were always on daddy duty and the girls would always shout “practice!” whenever they questioned them. And Lottie would talk to him about Louis and his annoying habits while subtly asking him for advice, Fizz sitting on his lap playing with his necklace absently. Louis would always take loads of photos they would print and put in an album from the year that sat on the shelf to the left of their telly. And sometimes Harry caught Louis looking at the pictures in the nights he couldn’t sleep. On those nights, Harry would cuddle him and suggest moving to Doncaster, but Louis would always turn him down with a sigh and a “Management would kill us and we’re already on a thin thread.”

And it always came down to management.

Management brought Eleanor. Brought Taylor. Brought Emma Ostilly and Hannah. Brought Caroline (though she was quite hot for her age). Brought the countless, continuous, articles about how many women Harry had slept with. Brought the hate, the abuse , the anger, the lies.

It all came down to them.

“Would you quit your sulking?” Zayn asked, hitting Harry across the back of his head. Harry ruffled his hair and slammed his locker closed. It was the last month of school, and everything was becoming a blur.

“Sorry, mate.” Harry said with a sigh. “I just haven’t heard from him today.”

“He’s probably out with some friends or something. You’re going to see him in like, three days.”

 

It was the longest three days of Harry’s life. That went without saying. He went to school, went to the bakery, went home, revised for final exams that were upon him, and went to bed. Louis always texted him goodnight, even if Harry hadn’t heard from him all day. And that was nice. It was like a constant reminder that Louis had been thinking about him throughout the day, and that made the wait worth it.

But still. It was a long three days, and by Wednesday after school when Zayn was at his house, a bag packed for Dublin, Harry was pacing back and forth waiting for Louis’ car to arrive. Every three steps he would turn, glance out the window, and go three steps the opposite direction.

“Would you quit it?” Zayn finally said, unable to watch anymore. “You’re making me nervous, and your mum won’t let me have a smoke in your house.”

“Sorry.” Harry said, still pacing.

“Why have you got your knickers in a twist, anyway?”

“I’m just anxious to see him, is all. Last time he was just my friend and now he’s my boyfriend.”

“He’s been your boyfriend before, though.”

“And I behaved the same.”

A car door slammed and Harry bolted out of his house, paying little attention to the girls who had taken residence in his driveway. Someone had gotten wind at school and had sent their entourage to the Styles’ home. But Harry just rushed past them and into Louis’ arms, breathing in his warm aftershave. A scent that was so uniquely Louis, and made the word “mine” run through his head on a continuous loop.

“Hey, Hazza.” Louis said into his ear, kissing the spot below it gently. “Miss me?”

Harry could only nod. He was too absorbed with the feeling of Louis in his arms and the scent of his cologne made his head foggy.

Louis smiled against his skin.

“Are you ready to go? What about Zayn? Our plane leaves in a few hours.”

“Can you come in so I can give you a proper snog, first?”

 

When they landed in Dublin, it was six hours later and Harry was completely knackered. Fortunately for him, he and Louis were sharing a hotel room. But unfortunately for Louis, he was scheduled to do publicity as soon as they landed. So while Harry and Zayn settled into their respective rooms, Louis was gone.

Zayn also learned how to use the backdoor of hotels rather quickly. It came as quite a shock when girls were pulling at his arms as soon as he left the hotel to go find some smokes, and he swore he would never leave through the front door of a hotel when he was with Louis again. It was also shocking how much of a public figure he was becoming. He was recognized on the streets nearly every day, and that was something he wasn’t used to.

Ah, the price of being friends with a famous person.

 

Later that night, Harry pretended to be asleep while Louis watched reruns of Sherlock, and he pretended he didn’t notice when he finally got up to switch the light off.  
But if there was one thing he couldn’t ignore, it was the way Louis didn’t get back into his own bed. He instead joined Harry under his blankets. It was the way Louis’ warm, smooth skin on his back pressed into Harry’s chest. How his breathing slowed after a few minutes, and how, when Harry slung his arm around Louis, pulling him close… he just put his hand over Harry’s, and sighed in content.


	15. Fourteen A.

_Goodmorning, Curly!_   
_I had some publicity shit to do this morning, so that’s why I’m gone. Forgive me?_   
_I’ll be back at around one. Just enough time for lunch before my team has to make me look pretty for television. I don’t know why they bother, though. I mean, I’m fabulous._   
_I’ll see you at one, babe._   
_xx BooBear._

_p.s. you’re a good cuddler. But next time, I get to be the big spoon. And don’t even have thoughts about how much smaller I am than you. I happen to know for a fact that your mum puts HGH in your tea._

Harry smirked and folded the note up, slipping it into the pocket of his suitcase. He loved starting his morning with a smile, even though he wished Louis has been there. He wanted nothing more than to wake up with the smaller boy in his arms, their warm bodies pressed up against each other, their limbs entwined, and Louis’ hair tickling his chin.

Then he remembered that Louis was a celebrity, and he was just Harry. And “Just Harry” was lucky just to be there at all, considering the fact that end of term exams were just around the corner. And “Just Harry” couldn’t always get what he wanted.

Not even Celebrity Harry could do that.

 

So Harry and Zayn spent the afternoon in the streets of Dublin, and for the first time ever, Harry was able to truly appreciate how beautiful the city was. It had the perfect mix of modern and traditional architecture, for Harry, and the perfect amount of pubs for Zayn.

“Irish people sure love alcohol!” Zayn commented, sloshing his third pint down his front. He giggled madly. “Look, Haz! I’m all covered in beer! Hahaha, Beer! I just dumped beer all down my front!”

Harry sighed and shook his head. It was just going to be him that night, then.

 

And he was right. As the afternoon progressed, Zayn had become more and more intoxicated, and Harry ended up calling a cab to bring them back to their hotel. He didn’t have the strength to carry him all through Dublin, and Zayn was only half conscious. This was proven when he promptly passed out on Harry’s bed.

Louis still wasn’t back, even though he should be. And only a second after the thought crossed his mind, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

Louis: sorry, babe. Got held up at the radio station. Paul is on his way for you and Zayn. See you soon xx.

 

“Paul is coming to get us.” He said, stuffing his phone into his pocket. Then he remembered that Zayn was passed out and he laughed at himself for talking to someone unresponsive.

So he sent him a text for when he woke up, pulled on his purple Jack Willis hoodie, and was out the door and heading to the race, talking and laughing with Paul for the whole trip.

It wasn’t too far from the hotel, and when Harry arrived, Paul immediately brought him to Louis, who was sitting and playing with his hands nervously. He grasped his red braces, snapping them against his chest gently, and toyed with the buttons on his black shirt. Harry knew this was a nervous habit after all the time he’d known Louis. So he chose now to announce his presence.

“Hey, Boobear.” He said with a smile. Louis looked up at him, surprised, and with three steps he was across the room and his face was buried in Harry’s chest. “Nervous?”

“They’re broadcasting this world wide.” Louis said, his voice muffled by Harry’s chest. “It’s Olympic qualifying. And I’m singing the British anthem. Of course I’m fucking nervous.”

“They’re already qualifying for twenty sixteen?”

“Fuck! I don’t even know what event this is!”

Louis ran a nervous hand through his fringe with a frustrated groan, and Harry sighed.

“Babe.” He said, taking Harry’s hands in his. “Calm down, alright. You’ll be amazing. You always are.”

“What if I fuck up, Harry?”

“You won’t. But…” Harry trailed off, pulling his silver paper airplane necklace off his neck. “Here. Wear this. For luck.”

He put the necklace over Louis’ head gently and tucked the pendant under the collar of his shirt.

“Thanks, Curly.” He said, pecking Harry’s lips softly. Harry didn’t even scold him. There weren’t cameras around and Louis was nervous, so there was no need.

“You’ll do great, Boo. And I’ll be right here waiting for you when you’re finished.”

Louis smiled, and Paul came to escort him to the stage entrance while Harry found his place in the stadium. Louis had to sing and then stay on stage for the duration of the race so he could present the winners with their medals at the end. So Harry had time to himself, and a seat with his name on it.

“OI!” A voice called. “Get out of the way, you lazy fucks! Gotta get t’ me seat!”

Harry knew that voice, and it was verified when he saw a blonde lad with a large bucket of popcorn, chips, crisps, and a massively large soda came through. And the fact that a lot of people began to whisper as he came through.

“Niall.” Harry whispered to himself. He grinned and the Irish lad plopped down into the seat next to him.

“Lazy sods if you ask me.” Niall muttered, digging into his chips. “Won’t even let a superstar’s boyfriend through to watch.”

“I know how that is.” Harry said with a smile. Niall turned to him and Harry stuck out his hand. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Niall Horan.” Niall said with a grin, shaking his hand. “Liam Payne is my boyfriend. He’s that one there.”

Niall pointed to a blob of red fabric down on the track and Harry smiled.

“Mine’s there.” He said, pointing as Louis walked onto the stage.

“So you’re the one the Tommo won’t shut up about.”


	16. Fourteen B.

"You know Louis?” Harry asked as Niall finished his chips and moved onto the bag of crisps.

“He and Liam are mates.” He said. “I’m surprised he didn’t mention it. Seems like the famous ones like to show off who they’re friends with. But, no offence mate, but why are you here? I thought that girl Eleanor was supposed to be?”

Harry shrugged. “As far as the media and general public knows, he and I are just friends. Friends support friends at things like this… she’s at Uni or something. I don’t really care.”

Niall nodded. “The press went absolutely mental when they found out that Liam is bisexual and has an Irish lad in his trousers at the end of a race. It was bloody hilarious though; they would talk about how he was walking funny and think it was just because he was sore from training.”

Harry laughed and stole a crisp. That had always been his worst habit. He stole food without thinking.

“But I understand why he wants to keep it under wraps.” Niall said. “He’s always seemed a bit… fragile, I guess? Like he tried to be strong, but it breaks him anyway. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it’s tough. But I understand.” Harry said with a sigh. “Look! Liam’s up!”

When they were safe from prying eyes and cameras, Harry planted a warm, soft kiss on Louis’ lips, letting his hands run down his back to his waist. He pulled him close.

“You were amazing!” he said with a grin. “I told you, you would be!”

“You think so?” Louis said, biting his lip nervously. Harry both loved and hated it when he did that. “I thought I was going to mess up the words or the melody or something.”

“But you didn’t and you were amazing.” Harry said, kissing him again. “But you didn’t tell me you know Liam Payne.”

“I know a lot of people, babe.” Louis said with a quirky smile. “It’s a perk of the job.”

“Can you introduce me? Pleeeeeeeeeease, boo?” Harry all but begged, using his cute dimple smile.

“Fine, you lunatic.” Louis said with a smile, turning to look for Liam. Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ and he caught a glimpse of Liam spinning the younger blonde into the wall. “He uh… seems a bit preoccupied, yeah?”

“A little.” Harry said with a smirk as his phone buzzed.

Zayn: the fuck are you, Styles?

Harry: the race, why?

“Something wrong?” Louis asked, pressing Harry up against the wall. Harry looked down at him, only to notice that Louis’ eyes were completely blown, blackened with lust.

“Zayn’s wondering where we are.” Harry mumbled. “We should get back, babe…”

Louis rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder for a moment, nodding in agreement.

“Oi!” Louis said, suddenly. So suddenly, Harry jumped a bit. “Liam! Niall! Come back to my hotel, yeah?”

Niall pulled away long enough to shout: “Beer?!”

“Of course!”

“I’m in!

Zayn was reading a celebrity gossip website when Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam wandered through the door. When the door shut, he looked up from his laptop and shot an accusing glare at Louis and Harry.

“You two need to be more careful when you’re out together.” He said, standing and folding his arms across his chest.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked. “There weren’t any cameras around when we kissed. And we didn’t hold hands or anything.”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned in the past few months, it’s cameras are always around.” Zayn said, spinning his laptop around dramatically to face the two of them. There was a picture of Harry’s back, standing really close to Louis. He pressed an arrow key to another picture of them standing and talking. “Stop being so in love! It’s all over your faces!” he pressed the arrow key again and a picture of Harry leaning in to press a kiss on Louis’ cheek was suddenly all over the screen.

“Okay, that one is understandable.” Louis said. Zayn pressed the key again, and one final picture popped up. This one was taken at an angle where they appeared to be kissing.

“You’re fucked, Louis.” Liam said, letting his eyes look over the picture. “Whether it’s real or not, it’s a great edit and it looks real. People are going to question. That means damage control.”

“Your tag on tumblr is exploding right now, lads.” Niall said, scrolling through his phone. Harry shot him a look. “What? I ship it.”

Louis opened his mouth to reply just as his phone went off. He excused himself from the room, and Harry sighed. There was only one way that this was going to end.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

And he was right. Management didn’t care if the picture was real or fake, and Harry found himself on the next flight out of Dublin next to Zayn. And of course, Eleanor was flown in for damage control, and Harry had to deal with seeing her face until the end of the week.

How she kept up with her school work, he had no idea.

He hated it, seeing Louis wither. No matter how upset or happy he looked. Harry would never stop being afraid, and he would never stop hating their situation. He would never stop hating the homophobes at Modest, and he would never stop hating the world. But what could he do? He was a nobody, and his opinions didn’t mean shit.

 

Thankfully from the moment he landed at Heathrow he was kept busy in a never ending swirl of work, graduation plans, customers at the bakery, revision, and late night strolls to get a sausage wrap with red sauce from the deli. Zayn was also getting into the habit of dragging Harry to parties as well. Girls were suddenly interested in the pair of them, and Zayn was completely soaking it up. It seemed like he was having sex with anyone who had big breasts and a vagina, and while Harry was happy for Zayn, the only one he wanted was four thousand miles away, swept into a life of his own.

And Eleanor was there, with Louis, in America, even though she was at uni and had to revise for exams. She was there for damage control and that was Louis’ punishment for letting his guard down for one second to let Harry kiss him. Harry’s punishment, though, was a bit more painful.

“Elounor or Larry?!” A girl with tight curls and caramel colored skin asked him excitedly.

He wasn’t sure who she was, but she was interrupting his lovely lunch of texting Louis and sausage wraps.

“Oh my god, Dani!” Another girl he didn’t recognized said, giggling. “He’s one half of Larry. You’ve seen the pictures on sugarscape!”

“Duh! That’s why I asked him!” she said. “So Harry, can I call you Harry? Elounor or Larry?”

Harry cleared his throat as his phone buzzed.

 

Louis: I miss you, curly xx.

 

Attached to the message was a picture of Louis laying in bed on his side, a sleepy smile on his face. He was wearing a shirt that he had stolen from Harry’s closet.

Harry locked his phone quickly, not wanting the girls to see. They were so obviously looking over his shoulder, and probably already had.

“Well… Louis is my best mate.”  _Boyfriend._  “And he’s really happy with Eleanor.”  _False._  “So, I guess both? I mean… which ever makes him happy.”

“You know, gossip sites say you’re dating  him.” Dani, he thinks, said.

Harry forced a laugh as his phone buzzed again.

 

Louis: FaceTime me when you get home, yeah? I’ve got the day off and I want to hear your voice and see your face <3

 

“What makes them say that?” Harry asked, hating that he had to lie, but if it got out… Louis’ career would be over and if there was one thing he wouldn’t take away from Louis, it was his career.

“You guys kissed in Dublin…”

“I really wish people would stop talking about that.” Harry said with a sigh. “We were talking, and that’s it. You’ve got your answer. So leave me at peace.”

The two girls looked insulted and then they stalked off, hopefully to harass someone else.

 

Harry: I miss you too, boo. I’ll FaceTime you the second I’ve got joggers on. I don’t wanna revise today. I just wanna see you.

 

\--

He always knew when his mother was up to something. And today, the day of his graduation, she was most definitely up to something. And it wasn’t just her getting ready for the party after. It was something else. Something big. And Harry was determined to find out what it was.

“Harry, Robin is going to take you over to school, okay?” She said, stuffing a crumpet and a cup of tea into his hand. She rushed him out the door with a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile.

Harry’s suspicions were at an all time high.

On the way to school, he didn’t say much, instead scrolling through sugarscape, looking for pictures of Louis to drool over.

“He wasn’t able to get a flight out, then?” Robin asked. Harry shook his head as an article caught his eye.

**Larry Stylinson: Trouble on the Horizon?**

_You know them, you love them, but there might be trouble on the horizon for Larry Stylinson._

_Sources report that Harry is undergoing extreme bouts of jealousy and he’s having trouble being separated from the Doncaster born singer._

_“He’s like a love-struck teenager.” The source says. “And that’s not what Louis has in mind when he thinks of a best friend. Especially when he’s happy with his girlfriend.”_

_The singer, (20) seems to be quite taken with the young lady, whom he has been spotted with several times in the past few days. And he seems to be spending a large amount of time with his opening act, Ed Sheeran in the states._

_He was seen out and about at the shops today, while Harry is at school graduating._

_Do you think Larry is in trouble?_

 

He stuffed his phone in his pocket, and rested his head against the glass, waiting for the day to be over.

 

The first thing Harry noticed was that his family was in the front row. The graduates were all sitting up on stage behind a podium, dressed in black, and they could see everything. So Harry saw his mum, Robin, and Gem… who was on a laptop. A fucking laptop at his graduation! Like. Why. What would possibly possess her to bring a computer. And not just any computer, he realized as he looked closer, but HIS computer. She smiled at the monitor that he was too far away to hear. So he took out his phone, and hid it behind the chair in front of him.

 

Harry: the fuck are you on my laptop for?!

Gemma: you’ll see. Patience, young grasshopper xx

 

He was surprised that the dots didn’t connect sooner than before his sister turned his laptop to face him, and pressed the volume button until it was as loud as it could go.

“Curly!”

The familiar voice made him jump and look around. He could have sworn–

“Down here!” Louis’ voice said again. Harry furrowed his brows and looked down at the laptop. A girl in the front row screamed, and Harry’s face split into a smile. He was as here as he could be, his eyes shining on the screen.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Harry said, still grinning after he made his way through a crowd of people to his parents. His mother had taken over holding the computer for the time being, and Louis’ eyes were still sparkling.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” he said. “See? I even dressed up. You should feel special, Styles. I don’t dress up and skype into just  _anyone’s_  graduation.”

“I’m feeling the love, Louis.” He said as his eyes began to prickle with happy tears. “I was expecting a phone call at most.”

“Now, now, Curly.” Louis said with a smile. “Have I ever missed a special occasion?”

Harry smiled.

“Now! Hold me up! It’s time for a picture!”

Harry laughed and lifted his laptop up in the air, resting it on his shoulder.

“You better enjoy it, Lou. This is the tallest you’ll ever be.”

“You’re just jealous because gravity clearly loves me more… Now, does it look like I’m kissing his cheek yet?”

“You are absolutely mental, Louis.”


	18. Sixteen

Time seemed to go quicker after that, even though nothing was actually happening in his life. He was back to being “Just Harry” in Holmes Chapel, and that was okay with him. Girls still stayed outside of his house sometimes, but it wasn’t as bad now that Louis was in America, and the girls in town had finally realized that no: Harry wasn’t going to give them Louis number. And no: he wouldn’t introduce them. It had probably helped that Harry had managed to get a list of all the senior girls in his class, and Louis had mailed him a stack of personalized autographed photographs for him to hand out at the class graduation party. He should have put an album of reaction pictures on Facebook. They would have went viral.

That being said, his face was still plastered all over the internet, and it seemed like new Larry rumors were being posted every day. In the few videos that had been taken of he and Louis, people found enough details to make analysis’ about their body language. Harry found them to be quite intelligent, a bit odd, but mostly flattering. He spent a lot of time Tumblr these days, counting down the hours until June tenth, with new Louis candids and painful damage control. After Louis had Skyped into his graduation, more rumors began to fly. Then damage control would begin to show up and Harry would be miserable and everything would be normal.

But that wasn’t going to happen this week. Because he was going to America. He was going to America to see Louis. By himself. No Zayn, no Niall, no Liam, no parents, no Gemma… just he and Louis in New York City.

 

On June tenth, Harry found himself navigating though JFK by himself, with a single bag of luggage rolling behind him and his laptop swinging at his side. He had been in this airport about seventy times, so he knew his way around quite well. He had even expected the few girls who had come up to him as he texted Louis, letting him know that he was here and he couldn’t wait to see him. One girl even gave him a shirt that said “Harry <3 Louis” and he grinned as he slipped it over his Ramones shirt he had worn that day.

“Be brave.” She said, “I believe in Larry. You guys are adorable.”

She ran away before he could ask her what her twitter was. Those were the fans that One Direction needed. Fans that supported them unconditionally. Then he and Louis wouldn’t be in the situation they were in. But he wasn’t going to think about that now. Because he was twenty feet away from the car that was holding Louis… fifteen feet…ten feet… five…

And then the door was flying open and a ball of brown fringe was flying at him and jumping into his arms, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist like a monkey. And when the gap between the front and rear doors were hiding them, Harry’s face was being peppered by kisses and Louis’ hands were in his hair and he was smiling so bright Harry thought his jaw might be broken.

“Missed you, Curly.” Louis muttered, sliding out of Harry’s arms, but not moving away. “I missed you so much.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” The younger boy replied, climbing into the car. The escalade set into motion as soon as his door had closed. “Where are we going?”

“For a nap.” Louis said with a smile, and when he said that Harry took a moment to recognize how exhausted Louis actually looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. “Then my mate Ed is playing a gig at Radio City Music Hall. He’s got us backstage passes. Before that I’ve got reservations for a place down on Marshall street.”

“Ed?” Harry asked. “Ed Sheeran?”

Louis nodded. “He’s been dying to meet you because I “talk about you all the time” and I’m “a whipped little bitch.””

“Does he know?” Harry said with a laugh.

Louis nodded again. “He’s the only one, though. Outside of Zayn, Niall, Liam and Eleanor.”

“That sounds perfect, but only if we can stop at Central Park too.”

 

After they ate at this really lovely Italian place that Louis called his favorite, and had waitresses that seemingly eyed Louis up and down at every turn before stalking off, putting an extra swing in their hips, Harry found himself back in the backseat of the escalade. He and Louis exchanged soft kisses as they drove through the streets of New York to the venue. He had been there once with the lads when they had played as a supporting act for Big Time Rush.

“Backstage is this way.” Louis muttered, noticing that Harry was a bit confused as they turned down a side street. Harry nodded, and immediately laced his fingers back through Louis’ hair and pressed their lips together.

 

“Hey, I’m Ed.” Ed said with a cheeky smile. “And you must be the other half of Larry Stylinson, is that right?”

Harry grinned and put his arm around Louis.

“That would be me.”

“Well come on then, have a drink. I want to get to know the lad that’s got my best mate whipped like a plow horse.”

 

“That was a lot of fun, Louis.” Harry said later that night as they lay under the stars in Central Park. “I had a really great time. Ed is a great guy.”

“You both seemed to get on well.” Louis said with a smile, shifting so he was resting on Harry’s chest. “I better be careful, or I might lose you to the ginger Jesus.”

Harry laughed. “Nah, babe. There’s only one lad I’ve got eyes for.”

Louis smiled, and then he was quiet for a bit, as if he was contemplating something.

“Are you alright, babe?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.

“Harry…” he said, quietly. He sat up and Harry groaned in protest, reaching for him, wanting his warmth to be curled back up against his side. “I’ve got some things to say to you.”

Harry nodded, confused, and Louis continued with a deep breath.

“Haz… I – I think maybe…. I’m in love with you.” He said, his voice shaking. “I’ve never actually been in love before, but I think what I’m feeling about you is love. I just – when I think about you, I’m happy and when we’re talking my heart beats so fast I think it might explode half the time. You make me giggle like a school girl with a crush, and if I can’t speak with you because I’m busy my mind is always on you. I play concerts and give them my all for you because I _want_ you to be proud of me, and I want to come home to you at the end of the tour. I’ve never felt like this before, and I just feel really lucky to have you. And I know it hasn’t been that long, but… I just… I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes burned as he smiled.

“I love you too, Louis.”


	19. Seventeen:

Louis was pressed up against the door the second it was shut and locked. Harry was attacking his neck with kisses, knowing exactly where to press his lips a little harder, and where to run his finger tips to get the smaller boy all hot and bothered.

And Louis was, clearly, enjoying himself.

It could be noted in the way that he would throw his head back every time Harry pressed a kiss to his neck, and the soft gasps that would pass through his lips when Harry would touch his lips to the spot just under Louis’ ear. Or how he would let out a quiet moan when Harry would graze the skin of his hip just under the hem of his t-shirt with his finger tips. Or how he would arch against Harry when Harry ran his hands down his back. Or how he would rock against him when Harry slid his hand down to fall over his hard on.

“Fuck.. Harry…” Louis gasped when Harry slid his hands under the waist band of his trousers. “Fuck..”

The back of his head hit the door with a thud and Harry smirked against the spot on his shoulder he was currently teasing.

“Feel good, Boo?” He said, nipping at the soft skin. Louis shuddered.

“How… how do you do it?” Louis mumbled.

“Do what?” Harry asked, starting to slide Louis’ shirt up over his stomach.

“Manage to drive me so crazy.” Louis said, running his hands through Harry’s curls as Harry started to kiss down Louis’ chest. “It’s like we’ve been together for years, not just a few months.”

And Harry freezes. He doesn’t move as the weight of what Louis had just said settles onto his shoulders. He had gone to the spots he knew would make Louis feel good automatically, not even thinking about the fact that Louis had only met him in February, and Louis had to learn him just as Harry should have to. He was supposed to learn Louis all over again, even though he already knew. It was like studying for a test he already had all of the answers for.  He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and took four steps back, letting his knees hit the edge of the bed in their room.

“Babe?” Louis said, confused. “Babe, are you alright? Did I say something?”

Harry sighed. “Promise you won’t take the piss?”

“Come on, Harry.” Louis said, sitting beside him on the bed. “You know me well enough to know that I will only take the piss if it’s necessary.”

Harry nodded as his hands began to shake, and started his story. He kept his eyes trained on his hands the entire time, and didn’t even dare glance up at Louis, who had moved a good four inches away from him since he had started. He was moving farther and farther away, and by the time Harry had finished and looked up, Louis was standing, his back against the door. He had a mixture of fear and confusion on his face, and he was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

“Louis…” Harry said softly, reaching out for him. Louis shook his head frantically, fumbling around for the door handle.

“You’re mental.” Were the last two words Louis said before the door was slammed shut and Harry was left alone, hugging his pillow with his eyes burning.

“So much for love…” he whispered to the empty room.

He sat there for a while, with his face buried in his pillow, taking deep breaths to calm himself down before pulling out his phone.

 

Harry: 911, Zayn. Please be awake.

 

His eyes let silent tears escape as he waited for his best friend’s reply. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Louis had told Harry that he loved him not even two hours before, and now Harry was alone, crying his eyes out.

 

Zayn: What’s wrong, mate? Trouble in paradise?

Harry: Sort of..

Zayn: Don’t make me play the question game, Harry. The fuck is going on?

Harry: He told me he loves me…

Zayn: and that’s bad because….? I swear, Harry. If I woke up at three in the morning for nothing I’ll kill you.

Harry:  We were.. we were making out. And he asked me how I knew to kiss him the way I did, so I told him, Zayn. I told him everything.

Zayn: Fuck.

Harry: I told him, and he called me mental and left. What do I do, Zayn?

Zayn: I’m shit at this, Harry.

Harry: Please.

Zayn: I honestly don’t have a clue. Just give him space for now, yeah? You’re in New York. Just have some fun.

Harry: It’s not going to be fun, now.

Zayn: well, when he would get mad at you before, how would you handle it?

Harry: that was different. He was actually mad at me. Now he just think’s I’m a lunatic.

Zayn: He’ll come around, mate. Trust me.

Harry: Sigh. Alright, mate. I’ll let you know what’s going on… or if I need a ride back from Heathrow.

Zayn: You won’t. He won’t let you leave. He’s so in love with you it’s sickening. It’ll all work out.

Harry: Yeah. I’ll see you in a week. Thanks, mate xx.

Zayn: that’s what I’m here for.

 

He didn’t sleep that night, not even for a minute. Instead, he let his mind wander. Was Louis calling him crazy right now, and thinking about leaving him? Had all of his entire experience just been for nothing? He had tried talking a walk to clear his head, but nothing was working, and when he walked by Ed’s door, he had distinctly heard Louis’ laughter and the soft sound of guitars.

He considered knocking but he thought better of it and turned back around to go to his room. Once he was inside, he called his mother, inquiring about an early return. She just told him to stick it out, and that everything would be fine, and for the time being he believed her.

Until he saw Eleanor walking down the hallway the next morning.

“You really messed up, Harry.” She said with a smirk, knocking on Ed’s door. Louis was the one that answered, and he didn’t even spare a glance at Harry. He just pulled Eleanor inside and closed the door.

And another piece of Harry’s heart broke.


	20. Eighteen

**_Credit to my friend Brianna for the song :)_ **

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should go to the concert or not. Not at this point. Louis hadn’t spoken to him in over twenty four hours, and that had never happened before. Even when they were in One Direction and had some of their worst fights. One of them would always crawl into bed with the other and whisper gentle apologies and kiss the pain away.  
Which is why he was debating. Especially with Eleanor there. Louis obviously didn’t want him around.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Zayn: get your fucking ass to that concert, Styles. I’ll kill you if you don’t.

He let out half a smile at that and sighed. His best friend was so in sync with his emotions, even being two thousand miles away.

So he made a decision to go to the concert but stay away from Louis, just in case. He wished that he could read people’s minds so he knew if he was safe or not, but he couldn’t so he just did what his brain told him, and stayed a good distance away.

Which sucked because he didn’t ever think he wouldn’t be giving Louis a good luck kiss before the show. And he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so confused, either. He knew his story was crazy. When he first realized what had happened, he hadn’t believed it either. But wasn’t Louis supposed to trust him, even if what he said was far-fetched? Wasn’t that how love worked? Maybe Louis just didn’t love him, after all…

And it certainly didn’t help change his mind when he saw the way Eleanor was hanging all over Louis before the show. Harry had half a mind to leave before the show even began, but he knew he had to stick around. Even if it made his stomach turn every time Louis would make Eleanor smile or let his hands linger on her waist just long enough for it to be intimate. Even if his heart broke when Louis kissed her softly and just brushed past him, and walked out onto the stage without even sparing a glance for him. Even if all he wanted to do was curl in a ball and forget the day before had even happened, that the past five months had even happened.

“Hi everyone!” Louis’ voice was greeted by the screams of six thousand. Harry almost smiled, remembering the feeling, the adrenaline that pumped through his veins… he chanced a glance at the stage from his spot against the door that led to the backstage area. He had taken residence there for the time being.

But looking up might not have been the best idea because what he saw made his heart stop and his eyes fill with tears of pride. Louis was absolutely glowing in the spotlight, and he strutted across the stage like he owned it. He worked the crowd with shakes and thrusts of his hips, and he poured his entire heart into his songs. He had such a presence… such confidence… and it was something that Harry had never really realized or noticed before. He was a completely different person when he was on stage.

About halfway through the set, Ed shot Harry a small smile, and walked back out onto the stage, guitar in hand. Louis whispered something into Ed’s ear, and Ed pointed back at Harry before grabbing a stool as Louis turned back to the crowd and walked to center stage.

“I’ve got a really, really new song for all of you, if that’s alright?” He said, clipping the mic onto the stand there. “Ed and I just wrote it today, and it’s for someone really special to me. It’s called Under the Stars Tonight.”

The lights went black and two spotlights flicked down onto Louis and Ed and Louis began to sing.

 

They won’t like it I could try to fight it  
I don’t know where it’s going  
But I know it’s not what they want  
If I tell them they won’t want to hear  
But I’m shouting out in case you might be near  
  
I would take you under the stars tonight  
If I could, yes I would, show you love done right  
It’s your eyes, oh your eyes, they shine bright don’t need a light  
When I take you under the stars tonight  
  
It must be a curse to be a lover  
Of someone who doesn’t know who you are  
And it’s a struggle when you see every part  
But they don’t know, they don’t know  
They don’t remember you at all  
Tell them to look back again  
Maybe this time there will be enough to no longer have to pretend  
Because I know now, oh yes I know now  
  
I would take you under the stars tonight  
If I could, yes I would, show you love done right  
It’s your eyes, oh your eyes, they shine bright don’t need a light  
When I take you under the stars tonight  
  
When you let me take you tonight  
I surrender you don’t have to read me my rights  
If I take you under the stars tonight  
I am surrendering my love is that alright  
I will have you if you have me  
Let me take you, let me take you  
Let me take you under the stars tonight

If I could, yes I would, show you love done right  
It’s your eyes, oh your eyes, they shine bright don’t need a light  
When I take you under the stars tonight.

 

Harry was blinded by tears as the song came to an end. And then he was running out of the venue and down the crowded streets, ignoring the desperate calls from Ed as he ran from the building. And he was stuffing his metro card into a turn style and jumping into the first train that stopped. And he was curled into a hard chair, trying to stop his tears as an elderly woman looked on, watching him quietly, knowingly even. And he was clambering off the train after four stops into God knows where, and it was nice for a few minutes as he walked the lonely streets. But then he realized that he had no fucking idea where he was and that Americans weren’t always nice to British people, and he was Harry Styles and he was alone in New York City in a place full of dark alleys and stray dogs that were probably rabid.

So he found a place to hide, which happened to be a bench behind a tree. It was a skinny tree, but he figured out that if he angled his body just right, he could be completely surrounded by shadows. Then he checked the time, because Louis’ set was always over by ten, local time. And that was in fifteen minutes. That was when Harry was going to start calling.

At ten, he pressed Louis’ speed dial number. The first time it went to voice mail. The same thing happened the second time…and the third… and the eighth… and the thirteenth… by the fifteenth time, he was almost ready to give up and phone the police, and his mind had started playing tricks on him because he could have sworn he had heard a gun go off. And then ambulances were screaming past him so loudly he nearly missed Louis’ panicked voice on the other end.

“Harry?! Where are you?!”

Harry’s tears that he had worked so hard to stop instantly started again, but this time they were filled with relief instead of hurt.

“I.. scared, Loubear.” Harry mumbled. “So scared… come save me.”

“Tell me where you are, darling.” Louis said, his voice in a determined calm. And God, Harry loved it when he called him ‘darling’. “Then I can come save you.”

“D – Don’t know..” Harry said, rubbing a hand over his face. Christ. How could he have been so stupid? He had to be the biggest fuck up of all time. “Took a train.”

“A train?” Louis asked. “Which one, what do you see around you?’

“Buildings…” Harry muttered, only half looking. He was too busy focusing on Louis’ voice, until his eyes caught sight of a street sign. “Street sign… says Eighth and Greenwich.”

“Fuck. That’s all the way up town.” Louis muttered. “Harry, don’t move, okay babe? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Hurry, Louis… please hurry.”

“I will, babe.”

And then the line went dead and Harry curled into the fetal position on the bench, closing his eyes. All the while trying to forget about how stupid he was.

Not even twenty minutes later, he heard footsteps and a quiet “Thank God” before Louis was kneeling down in front of him and brushing his curls out of his face.

“Hey, love.” He said softly. Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“Hi.” He replied, quiet.

“Don’t you scare me like that again, okay?”

“’m sorry.” Harry muttered, looking away from him, unable to look Louis in the eye.

Louis sighed. “Come on, love. Let’s go back to the hotel, okay? We can talk in the morning.”

 

When they reached the hotel, Harry collapsed into his bed, burying his face in his pillow, and letting out a noise filled with surprise as Louis crawled under the sheets with him. His small arms wrapped around Harry’s waist and pulled him close. Harry whimpered.

“Don’t go.” He mumbled, burying his face into Louis’ chest. “Don’t leave again.”

“Shh, Haz.” Louis muttered, kissing Harry’s head. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


	21. Nineteen

True to his word, Harry woke up with Louis curled around him the next morning. His eyes were heavy from all of the crying he had done the previous night, but when he saw the older boy beside him, he let out a small sigh and smiled gently. Harry ran his fingertips up the other boy’s back slowly, cautiously, and the older boy stirred, moving away from his touch.

“Tickles, Hazza.” Louis muttered, opening his eyes slowly with a smile. Harry smirked and traced his fingertips up Louis’ sides. “Stooooooppppppp.”

“Sorry, Boo.” Harry said with a smile. Then he shut his eyes and snuggled back down into the blankets, not wanting to leave the cocoon of warmth.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Louis muttered, his eyes looking anywhere but Harry’s face.

“Lou, don’t worry about it, okay?” Harry said quietly. “It’s forgotten. We’re fine. No worries.”

“No, Haz.” Louis said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, really. I am. I’ve always wondered how you already knew me so well. Ever since we met, I knew there was something different. It felt different, you know? Like I had known you forever after only five minutes. So when you told me about Same Way or Direction Change –”

“One Direction.” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, that. I thought you were fucking with me. It was just a natural reaction, you know? And I was scared that I put trust in you and opened myself up to you and it was all a joke. So I needed a bit of time to think it out, you know? I needed to talk to Ed. He’s pretty good at the whole love thing and giving advice. So we talked it out and I told him what you told me. He thought you were the Twelfth Doctor.”

“That’s what Zayn said.”

“But I decided that I believe you because there is no possible way you could make that shit up, and there is no possible way you could know me as well as you do in such a short period of time. And I shouldn’t have felt like I knew you before when we had first met. So then Ed and I wrote that song as a sort of apology. And there is a nice, shiny, new Volvo in your driveway at home.”

“A Volvo?” Harry asked in shock.

“Babe, you know me. I had to do something extravagant. But I didn’t expect to make you run out of the building crying. I wanted to apologize in the best way I knew how. Then you ran away and you scared the shit out of me because I didn’t know where you went . I barely made it through the rest of the concert, and I didn’t know if you were upset or happy or angry or what. I thought I lost you for good and I didn’t even get a chance to explain myself… And Eleanor.. management flew her in. There were pictures of us from dinner the other night and they needed damage control.”

“So, they’re no different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before… whenever something would happen with us, they would always fly her in as a solution.”

Louis nodded. “I’m still a bit unsure about all of this. I’m not accepting it unconditionally. But… I don’t think you’re a nutter anymore.”

Harry smiled. “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

Harry was packing his bags sooner than he expected. The rest of the week had gone too quickly, and his time with Louis went that much quicker. But it was okay, because he had the time that he could. That was better than none at all.

“Curly! Curly! Curly! Curly!” The voice called from the hallway, accompanied by the sound of pounding feet.

“Three… two… one.” Harry muttered, and then Louis burst through the door and jumped on his back, sending Harry flying, face down onto his mattress. “Oof.”

He stood slowly, holding Louis still on his back, making sure he had a good grip around the older boy’s thighs so he didn’t drop him. When he was standing at full height, he smiled.

“Hey, Boo.” He said as Louis rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “What’s got you all excited this morning?”

“I’m going back to England with you.” Louis muttered into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nearly dropped him.

“What did you say?”

Louis slid down, off his back, stepping in front of Harry with a grin.

“I’ve got next week off. So they’re letting me go home. I thought I would go home with you for a while. Just a few days. They’re letting me stay home the whole week.”

“A week?! I get a week?!” Harry said, a grin splitting his face.

“You’ll have to share me with my mum. So probably three days.”

“I’ll take what I can get.

 

It was one in the morning when Harry heard the knock on his front door. They had been at his house for like, six hours, and they had been asleep. Harry’s parents were gone for the weekend, and Gemma was at school, so they had the run of the house and all they wanted was sleep. So Louis curled up under the blankets and into Harry’s side, and they had done just that, exhaustion from the week and flight finally taking over.

The knock sounded again, and Harry groaned, beginning to sit up.

“Hazza…” Louis muttered, tightening his arm around Harry’s waist. “Don’t move… comfy pillow.”

“Gotta get the door, Boo.” Harry muttered, dropping a kiss on the top of Louis’ head. “Come with me, yeah?”

“Hmph.”

“Please, Boobear? Please?”

“You owe me a massive cuddle.”

“I promise I’ll give it to you when we’re back in bed.”

“You’ll give it to me?” Louis said with a sleepy smirk. “And what if I’m the one who wants to be the giver, not the receiver?”

“God. You never miss an opportunity for innuendo, do you?” Harry said with a smile. “You’ll get what you get and you’ll like it.” He added as another knock sounded. “Now, let’s go see who’s got their knickers in a twist.”

And so they trudged down Harry’s stairs and to the front door, Louis dragging his feet behind him.

“Your jumpers are comfy, Curly.” He said, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind and nuzzling his nose into Harry’s curls.

Harry smiled, letting out a small sigh, and opened the front door. Only to be greeted by five pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Is my son here?” the tallest woman of the five asked. She was holding a small girl in her arms, and another was leaning against her heavily while one texted away on her iPhone and the other just stood, rooted to the spot. She looked like she felt so awkward, standing outside the house at one thirty in the morning. It would have been even more awkward if Harry hadn’t had a clue who they were. But their faces were as recognizable to him as his own.

“Is. My. Son. Here.” She repeated. Louis squeaked from behind Harry, peeking around his shoulder.

“H-hey, mum.” Louis said with a gulp, finally stepping around Harry to face her full on. “This is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, this is my mum, Jay. And my sisters. Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe and Daisy.”


	22. Twenty

They set up camp in Harry’s living room after Harry had found two old mattresses in a closet on the third floor and some extra blankets in his room. Daisy and Phoebe had fallen asleep as soon as she tucked them in, and Lottie and Fizz followed soon after.

“Do you need anything, mum?” Louis asked.

“I can put a kettle on.” Harry said. “It’s no trouble. Really.”

Jay shook her head. “No thanks, darling. I’ve had a long drive. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Harry nodded, and glanced at Louis, nodding his head towards the stairs. Louis nodded and took his hand, and they walked back up to Harry’s room, collapsing back onto his bed. Louis dug his head into Harry’s chest, hiding his face instantly.

“That’s so embarrassing.” He muttered, his voice muffled. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she was going to come.”

“Babe.” Harry said quietly. “It’s not a problem. We’ve got the space. I’ll just have to text my mum and let her know. They won’t be back until Monday, anyway. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I can get them a hotel.”

“Boo.” Harry lifted Louis’ chin with his hand gently, forcing their eyes to lock. “It’s fine. If any of them make a fuss, we’ve got Gemma’s room and the guest room. And Gem has enough shampoo to last the year. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You’re amazing, you know.” Louis said with a small smile. “Absolutely amazing.”

Harry smiled. “Anything for you, love.”

 

Harry let Louis sleep late the next morning, and he went down to the kitchen so he could start making everyone tea and breakfast. To his surprise, Jay was already at the table, reading a newspaper.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile, getting out the things he would need to make breakfast.

“Good morning.” She said with a kind smile. “I’m sorry to surprise you like this. I just really missed my Boobear. When his friend, Stan, told me he mentioned spending some time with you while he was off this week, I knew that the only way to get him with me was to come here.”

“I’m sorry I take him away from you so much.” Harry said, cracking some eggs. “Egg on toast okay for breakfast? It’s Louis’ favorite when he’s here.”

She nodded. “That’s fine for us as well. And you don’t have to apologize. You don’t take him away from us. He tries to split the time evenly… sometimes it’s just hard. He cares about you as much as he cares about the girls and I, so it’s hard for him to make the choice.

“I can imagine.” Harry said with a nod. He was no stranger to how that felt. He had spent ninety five percent of the past three years with the lads. He wanted to see his family, but he wanted to stay with Louis at the same time. That’s why he liked that he got on with Louis’ family so well. Because they were his family too.

“I’ve heard about you plenty.” Jay said with a smile. “And if you’re as lovely as my son makes you out to be, I might forget to miss him while he’s here.”

Harry laughed. “I’ll try my best to prove him right.”

“Prove who right?” a small voice said with a hint of grogginess. Harry looked up to see Daisy standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

“Just talking about Louis.” Harry said with a smile. “I’m Harry, love. Would you like to help me with breakfast?”

Daisy let out a sleepy smile and nodded as Harry walked over to her. She lifted her arms into the air, and he picked her up, setting her on the counter with a large plastic bowl and eggs.

“How about you crack those, and I’ll start making toast?”

“How many?” she asked, wide eyed, as if she had never been asked to crack eggs before.

“Well, how many do you think Louis will eat?” Harry said with a smile.

“Fifteen!” she said excitedly, and Harry laughed. God he had missed her.

“If we have fifteen eggs, then we’ll crack them all!

“Okay! Mummy never lets me crack eggs. She only lets Lottie do it.”

“That’s not true.” Jay said with a smile. “You know that last time I let you crack eggs, you threw them at Fizz.”

“She was being rude!”

“That doesn’t make it okay for you to throw an egg at her.” Harry said, even though he was highly amused. “Promise you won’t throw the eggs? We need them all because Louis gets cranky when he’s hungry.”

“I promise.” She said, her eyes wide. And then she went back to work, cracking eggs and chattering away. At some point Jay snapped a picture of the two of them and tweeted it. And Harry figured that out when his phone buzzed and a tweet lit up the screen.

 

@johannahdarling: I think LouLou has found himself the perfect husband. He’s a keeper. @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson. pic.twitter.com/rQdHDQ4.

 

Harry smiled.

“So, my boyfriend is a keeper, eh?” Louis voice said from the doorway. He was smiling and holding Phoebe in his arms while Lottie was wrapped around his waist.

“Definitely a keeper.” Jay said with a smile.

“I like him!” Daisy said with a wide smile, so much like her brothers. “LouLou he let me crack the eggs!”

Phoebe’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. “Mummy never lets you do that! I want a job, Harry!”

Harry grinned. “Would you like to set the table?”

She nodded and slid down, out of Louis’ arms.

“Can you get the plates for her, babe?” Harry asked. “They’re in the cupboard next to the fridge.”

Louis nodded, moving around the kitchen like it was his own, and getting supplies for Phoebe to set the table.

“Can I have a job too?” another groggy voice said, joining them. Harry smiled at Fizz and nodded, digging around a drawer for a pen and paper.

“How about you take drink orders? He said, handing the paper and pen to her. She grinned, nodding excitedly.

“I’m glad you all approve.” Louis said with a smile.

Harry smiled, cutting the toast in half the diagonal way before setting the pieces on plates and dumping the eggs on.

“He’s a doll, Boo.” Jay said.

Louis grinned and Harry blushed, keeping his eyes on the plate he was dumping eggs on.

“Then that should make the question I’ve been dying to ask a lot easier.”

Harry looked up, confused.

“What question?”

“I…” Louis said, suddenly acting more nervous than he had before. “I was wondering if, maybe, you’d possibly like to look for a flat together? In North London.”

Harry nearly dropped the pan.

“You’re serious?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“You don’t have to.” Louis said quickly. “It was just an idea. If you say no, it’s alright.”

Harry silenced him with a short kiss and a smile.

“When do we start looking?”


	23. Twenty One

After some convincing on both Harry and Louis’ parts, Anne agreed to letting Harry move out, and Harry started to pack his things, even though they hadn’t found a place yet. Harry was eager to get back to a place with Louis, a place where he belonged.  
So, once all of his stuff was in boxes (with plenty of help from Zayn and Louis) he and Louis decided it was time to go look for a place to call home. Louis knew what sort of place he was looking for. He wanted a two bedroom, two bathroom with a large living room, a large kitchen and a large closet.

And Harry knew just the place.

So they called up a real estate agent, and they were out shopping within a few hours, looking at about fifty flats in ten different complexes in North London before Harry could convince Louis to look at one more place. Louis had been growing increasingly discouraged as the day had worn on, until they opened the door of their old flat.

“This is the one.” Louis said, looking at the kitchen. They hadn’t even taken the full tour, yet. “This is the one.”

  
And then they were moving in and exchanging light kisses when they would pass each other with boxes in their hands. Harry had labeled all of his boxes according to room, but Louis had just thrown his things into the cardboard homes, so he was going to have a difficult time getting them settled. But it was alright. They were there to help each other, and balance the other out. Harry was taller, so he put away things on higher shelves while Louis sorted through their clothes, organizing their closets by color. Honestly. His gay showed so much when they were by themselves.

It was going to take a while, but Harry knew that it was going to feel like home quicker than expected. But for no, they were settling on beer and pizza while Louis cursed the internet connection and Harry alphabetized his collection of films and hung the two pictures he had of them on the wall.

“Can you do without the internet, babe?” Louis finally asked, setting the laptop aside.

“I would probably prefer you don’t have it.” He said, moving to the couch so he could pull Louis back against his chest and wrap his arms around him. He pressed his lips to his neck softly. “I love you, Boo.”

“I love you too, Curly.” Louis said, leaning his head back against Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled just a touch wider, and reached for his laptop. “I thought you said no internet.”

“Well. We’ll need it eventually.” Harry said with a shrug, then he laughed. The Wifi button was red instead of blue. “You didn’t press the button, LouLou.”

“’M stupid.” Louis mumbled, pressing his face into Harry’s neck as Harry logged into Twitter.

“That’s not true.” Harry said, glancing over the Trending Topics. “Uh-oh.”

“What is it?” Louis asked as Harry clicked on the link #TheBoyfsAreHouseHunting. Tweets and articles and pictures flooded the screen. Pictures of them carrying boxes from Harry’s Range Rover and into the flat. “Oh, fuck.” Louis muttered, scrolling down rapidly.

The headlines whizzed past, and he caught a few glimpses of them. Their titles ranged from "House Hunting for the 'Husbands'" to "Elounor FAKED BY MODEST!?" and, Harry's personal favorite: "Larry Stylinson: BROmance or ROmance?"

Louis pushed the laptop away and pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket just as it started to buzz. Harry sighed, feeling a bit upset when Louis pulled away and shut himself in their bathroom to take the call. That was another thing that hadn't changed. Louis always took the calls from management.

So, while he was gone, what was Harry to do but read?

  
_House Hunting for the 'Husbands'?_

_While Modest! and Louis Tomlinson have confirmed that there hasn't been a secret wedding, tweets from Tomlinson's mother have seemed to be disproving the confirmation._

_Nearly a week ago now, the star's mother tweeted about "Larry Stylinson." The BROmance between Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (who the singer has claimed to be his best friend) saying that her son had found a "keeper" and that Harry was a great "husband". Nearly a week ago, now, the star’s mother tweeted about “Larry Stylinson”, the BROmance between Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (who, the singer has claimed to be his best friend) saying that her son had found “a keeper” and that Harry is a great “husband”. And with recent pictures (from today, in fact) of the two boys with boxed being moved from a car and into a flat, the rumors have been pointing to one question. ROmance or BROmance?_

_Sources who were on the scene had reportedly witnessed the two boys exchanging kisses and couple like gestures as Louis and Harry carried boxes into their new flat: A thirty thousand a month two bedroom. Two bathroom spot in North London. And the boxes were said to be labeled both “Harry” and “Louis” on the outside._

_Great organization, boys. But where does that leave them?_

_Living together clearly wasn’t the most affordable thing, at least for Styles, 19, who had left his job in Cheshire to move in with Tomlinson. So him helping foot the bill is hopeless._

_And not to mention, Tomlinson has a long term girlfriend, Eleanor Calder, 20, a student at Manchester University._

_So, was all of that a set up by Modest!? Is it really a romance for Larry Stylinson?_

 

Harry groaned and closed the laptop, setting it aside. He ran his hands over his face. How the fuck had anyone seen them? Someone must have tipped the paparazzi off. It had to have been the realtor. He was quite sketchy.

Louis returned after another ten minutes, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his joggers and curling up into Harry’s chest on the couch. For a few moments, neither of them said anything. They just stared quietly, not willing to break the silence.

“How bad is it, Boo?” Harry finally muttered, tracing a pattern on Louis’ arm softly.

“They need me for damage control.” Louis muttered.

“Where?”

“America. With Eleanor.”

“How long?”

“Two weeks.”

Harry turned his head away and sighed, willing his eyes not to burn and his throat not to run dry. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about being with Louis like this would be easier than before. And a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Hey, love.” Louis said softly. “Don’t cry. It’s only two weeks.”

“It’s so unfair.” Harry whispered. “It’s so fucking unfair. I just want you to myself, and they’re taking you away again.”

“It’s protecting us, Curly.” Louis whispered into Harry’s hair. “Everything I do is for us, yeah? You know that right?”

Harry just nodded.


	24. Twenty Two

Liam and Niall arrived a week after Louis flew to America. Harry hadn’t been allowed at the airport to see him off, so they exchanged a goodbye at their flat and Harry put in a film to pass the time until Louis called to say he landed safely.

And that was when Harry decided to phone Niall and Liam and arrange a trip for them to come see him. And their consent pushed him to make the flat presentable. So he went to Tesco’s and stocked the fridge. He unpacked the remainder of his boxes and stacked Louis’ neatly in their bedroom, and then he didn’t leave the flat for any other reason except to restock on certain things before the athlete and the Irish lad came to stay. Zayn was also coming to spend a few days, since they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

And the four of them together was always a party, so when the knocks sounded on the door, Harry threw his magazine down and sprinted to the front hall, throwing the door open and diving into Zayn’s arms.

“Hey, mate.” Zayn said with a grin. “Quite the city boy now, yeah?”

“Not true.” Harry said with a grin.

“True!” Zayn replied. “So, how have you been? Are Liam and Niall here yet?”

“They texted me about a half hour ago and told me they were at Heathrow, so they should be here –”

“Right now!” Niall said with a grin. “Oi! Curly! Gimme a hand, yeah? Princess packed more than necessary!”

“That’s not even my suitcase, Niall!” Liam protested. “That’s yours and it’s full of sneakers!”

“He doesn’t have any idea what he’s talking about. Where’s the food? I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry, mate.” Zayn said with a laugh.

“There’s beer in the fridge, and I bought a bunch of crisps and other snacks. They’re all in the kitchen.” Harry replied, shaking his head at the blonde’s antics.

Niall grinned and let out an excited “Yes!” before taking off to the kitchen for food. Liam sighed.

“Don’t know why I put up with him.” He said, shaking his head.

“Because you love me!” Niall called. Harry could tell that his mouth was already full.

“Need a hand?” Harry asked, smiling and taking a bag from Liam.

“That would be great.” Liam replied.

“Where am I sleeping?” Zayn asked. “It’s only two bedrooms, yeah?”

“The sofa in the living room folds out into a bed.” Harry said. “I figured you could stay there, if that’s alright with you? That way Niall and Liam can share.”

Zayn nodded and Harry’s phone buzzed.

 

Louis: I miss you, babe. Are the lads there yet? xx

 

Harry smiled as he read, and carried Niall’s case up the stairs.

“He insisted on one pair for every day, and a pair for different possible events.” Liam said with a smile. “So he’s got about twelve pairs in there.”

Harry laughed. “He’s probably got more shoes than Elton John.” He said, setting the case in the guest room.

 

Harry: they just got here. Niall’s brought about ten pairs of shoes, and he’s probably eaten half the crisps. I bought fourteen bags.

 

“There’s a connected bath there.” Harry said, pointing to an open door. “And I would offer you to use the closet, but Louis’ got some of his jumpers and trousers in there.”

 

Louis: That’s Niall. Hey, remember how I told you about meeting Little Mix the other day?

Harry: yeah, why?

 

“It’s perfect, Harry.” Liam said with a smile.

“Lube and condoms are in the drawer.” Harry said absently. Liam shot him an incredulous look. “What? Just because Louis and I haven’t gone that far yet doesn’t mean we aren’t prepared for wherever and whenever it happens.”

 

Louis: well, Perrie thinks Zayn is the hottest thing since the sun, and she may or may not stop by to meet him during the week.

 

“You and Louis haven’t yet?” Liam asked, furrowing his brow.

Harry shook his head. “No. He’s been gone so much, we don’t have any time together. Maybe now that we’ve got a place to ourselves, it’ll go faster.”

 

Harry: He’s going to shit his pants, babe. He’s not used to the whole ‘celebrity encounter’ thing yet. Plus it’s Perrie Edwards. He’s so hot for her. This is going to be brilliant.

 

“It took me and Niall nearly a year and a half. I’m sure it’ll happen for you guys soon.”

“This is like a total girl talk session, right now.”

“Eh. I don’t have too many people that like to hear about me and Niall’s sex lives.”

 

Louis: I know. You had better film it for me. Or at least take a picture. Speaking of pictures, guess what I got at a signing today?

 

“Well, I don’t exactly like to hear about it either, but you put up with me talking about Louis, so I guess I should return the favor, yeah?”

“That, and Niall says that I’m the girls in the relationship and I like to talk about my feelings, even though he makes me top.”

“Same with me and Louis.” Harry said with a laugh. “Even though he is definitely more of a girl than me. He takes so long with his hair, even Zayn gets impatient waiting for him. It’s bloody ridiculous.”

 

Louis: It’s a Larry Stylinson shirt!

 

Harry glanced at the picture and smiled. It was a navy blue t-shirt that said ‘Keep Calm and Ship Larry Stylinson.’

“Texting your man?” Liam said with a smirk.

“A girl gave him a Larry Stylinson shirt at a signing today.”

“I bet his management team will love that.” Liam said with a grin.

“I’m going to start selling them.” Harry said, laughing. “I bet Louis will wear this one.”

“Oi!” Zayn called from the stairs. “Styles! You owe me a tour!”


	25. Twenty Three

Before Harry knew it, he was packing again. But this time, it was for a completely new adventure. Niall and Liam, of course, were always an adventure in themselves, but they were gone and Louis was still gone and Harry was packing for Uni.

And it was safe to say, Harry was freaking the fuck out.

"Babe, calm down." Louis said, from his place behind the laptop screen. "You're making me nervous."

"Well, I'm nervous!" Harry protested, throwing his clothes onto their bed, completely missing his suitcase. He didn't mind; he would just find and fold them all later. "The only thing I'm not nervous about is the fact that Zayn is living with me. So, pardon me going every which way right now and freaking out."

"Curly... babe..." Louis said gently. "Look at me, yeah?"

Harry sighed and sat cross-legged on the bed across from the screen. Suddenly the distance between them came crashing down, and his eyes began to burn. He looked down at his knees, burying his head into his hands, and pretending that Louis was there next to him. Since his trip to the states had been extended through the sixteenth of September, Harry had been doing that a lot. He fell asleep by himself, hugging a pillow that was sprayed with Louis' cologne, listening to his cover of Look After You on repeat. Sometimes Louis would call him and they would fall asleep on the phone together, their even breathing causing them to drift off.

"Hazza." Louis said softly. Harry looked up at him, his eyes watery and red. "Don't cry, love."

"I'm trying, Lou." He said, wiping his eyes. "I just miss you is all. Any other time you would be here helping me. You've just been gone for so long."

"I've been gone longer."

"I know, but those times, I knew how long you would be gone. This time it's just been extended again and again and again. It's like they don' want us to spend any time together."

"I know, babe. But it's them trying to keep it quiet."

"I don't want to keep it quiet any longer, Boo. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and be seen wtith you in public and not be afraid."

"I'm not ready, Harry..." Louis siad, looking away and down at his keyboard.

"I know..." Harry said, trailing off. "I just want you here. I'm scared about uni, love. I don't want it to be like college. And I don't know if I can even put pictures of the two of us around the room because I don't want all the new friends Zayn is going to make to get suspicious. I'm not even publicly out to anyone other than you, the lads, your family and mine. And they all support it. Others aren't so kind."

"Next time we're together, we'll take loads of pictures for you to have on your phone, yeah? Then only you can see them."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Louis said with a nod. "And the next time you see me might be sooner than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his tears finally non-existant.

"It's a surprise, babe."

"I hate surprises."

"No you don't."

"You're right. I just hate the anticipation."

  
Louis: my baby Hazza is all grown up now xx  
Harry: shut it.

That was how their conversation started the next day. Harry's mum was helping him load his boxes into the boot of her car. She was taking the Volvo that Louis had bought Harry, just so he would have a car in Manchester, and he was driving his Range Rover. He didn't like the idea of his mum driving such a large car for that long of a time, especially since it looked like it was going to rain.

Louis: awe, young one. don't be mad :p you're so cute with your baby face.  
Harry: Louis.  
Louis: does that make your willy small, too?  
Harry: wouldn't you like to know?

"You had best put that phone away when you're driving, young man." his mother said.

"I will, mum. You know that." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

  
His first weekend at Uni, he went to a party with Zayn. He had tried to get out of it, even tried to pretend he was ill. But Zayn wouldn't have it. So Harry was, quite literally, dragged to a house party where he was immediately entranced by all of the different bottles of liquor. And then someone was saying "You're Harry Styles!" And dragging him over to the psuedobar, and lining up shots and he was drunk within a few hours. Not that he had ever been able to really hold alcohol in the first place. But he had never really let himself get so wasted that he couldn't walk without leaning on Zayn. Who was equally as drunk.

"How does that tune go?" Harry slurred as they staggered down the sidewalk to their dorm hall.

"Which one?" Zayn asked, his voice equally as slurred.

"The one from Harry Potter." Harry replied as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk abd started to giggle madly. "The one that Slumberroar or Rabbithorn? Snailsnake. Yeah, that's it. Snailsnake. He sings it with the giant guy!"

"Blimey, Haz." Zayn said, trying his best to support Harry's six foot two frame. "Even when I'm drunk I still remember the names of the characters!"

"You've read the books six times!" Harry slurred. " 'm gonna call Louis."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I miss him, of course it's a good idea!" Harry said. "He misses me too! I know he does! He has to miss me! Look at my hair! It's bouncy!"

He started giggling hysterically again as he dug around his pocket for his phone. He fumbled around with it for a minute, and the keys were blurry and he almost called his mum before remembering tha Louis wasn't saved as My LouLou. But eventually, he figured out how to work it and the other line was ringing.

Louis answered in the middle of laughing hysterically.

"Hey, love." He said with a smile in his voice. "Is something wrong? It's rather late, isn't it?"

"Miss you." Harry slurred. "Miss you so much."

"Are you drunk, babe?" Louis asked.

"What if I am? Doesn't mean I don't miss you," Harry replied. "Wanted to hear your voice, LouLou. LouLou Boo. LouLou Boo! That rhymes, like your songs!"

"Is Zayn there with you?"

"Yeah. Won't tell me the Harry Potter song. He's a dick."

"Can I speak with him?"

"Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?! Do you not love me, LouLouBoo?"

"I love you very much, Curly." Louis said. "But I'd like to speak with Zayn."

"Won't sleep uptil you sing to me, LouLou." Harry said collapsing onto his bed, unaware of when or how exactly they had gotten back to their room so quickly.

"How'd you know that's what I was going to say to him?"

"You seem like you want to get rid of me."

"Not at all! I was just watching a movie with Eleanor."

"Oh." Harry said, swallowing thickly. "I'll go, then."

"No, Harry. I don't--"

"It's fine." Hrry cut across him. "I'll speak to you later."

Louis sighed. "I love you."

"Yeah."

And then Harry hung up, with his drunk mind preventing him from being rational, and tears streaming down his face.


	26. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this will hold you over. i'm going on vacation for spring break, so I posted the rest of what I have typed. Hopefully I'll get more typed tonight and tomorrow, and maybe finish writing it soon!

Louis: Haz, I'm sorry.  
Louis: Babe?  
Louis: You're mad at me.  
Louis: I'm sorry..  
Louis: Anyway, goodmorning, babe. Have a good day, yeah?

\--

Louis: Are you still mad at me?  
Louis: Curly?  
Louis: Still mad at me, then.  
Louis: I miss you...

\--

Louis: Please talk to me, Curly.  
Louis: Please...

  
Three days. That's how long Harry let himself be mad at Louis. Seventy two of the longest hours of his life.

Originally, he had woken up with a hangover and sore eyes, not remember, but remembering just enough. He knew that him being drunk had led him to being irrational, so he had intended on calling Louis to apologize. But then he made the mistake of bringing his laptop to Psychology class, and that's hen he saw the pictures.

There had to be about a hundred of them. High quality ones of Eleanor and Louis waltzing through Los Angeles, drinking their Starbucks and laughing. And then there was the article about Louis performing at the VMA's, which he hadn't told Harry about. So yeah, Harry let himself be a bit pissed.

  
Louis: will you at least FaceTime me? I know you're mad at me, but I want to see you.... Please, Harry. Please.

  
Harry stuffed his phone back into his pocket as his maths professor started a lecture about standard deviation or something Harry knew he wasn't ever going to use, and a piece of paper landed on his desk.

  
you better talk to him, harry. -z.

  
Harry sighed and looked at his best friend, who was currently scribbling away. He knew that Zayn was right, and Harry did miss Louis a lot. So he knew that he would be on FaceTime later that night. But what he would say, he had no idea.

 

The second he logged onto the laptop, Louis was calling him on FaceTime. Harry took a minute to think before clicking accept, and he was immediately met with the red eyes of his boyfriend.

"Hey." Louis said quietly.

"Hi." Harry replied.

There were a few momenths where they sat in silence, just looking at each other. It wasn't completely awkward, but it wasn't completely comfortable either. But it ensued until one of them decided to break it, and they happened to choose the same moment to do just that.

"Have you checked your mail?"

"How are you?"

"What?"

"What?"

They exchanged an awkward smile and Harry laughed.

"Have you checked your mail today?" Louis repeated quietly, averting his eyes from Harry. That was the last thing that Harry had expected him to ask, but no. He hadn't.

"Sorry, but how is that relevant?" Harry asked, sounding a bit sharper than he had meant to. Louis' head snapped up.

"I, uhm.. there's a surprise there for you. Zayn's got his already and I just wanted to know if you saw yours too."

"I'll check later." Harry said, fighting his curiousity as he picked up his rucksack. He shuffled through countless papers to get to his sociology homework. "I've got some homework I've got to do."

"Do you mind if I stay?" Louis asked him softly, so Harry could barely hear him. "I just.. I haven't seen you in a while, and even if it's from behind a computer screen, I'd rather stay and be with you."

Harry chanced another smile.

"No distractions, Boobear." he said, his smile growing only slightly when Louis smiled too.

  
"Will you check your mail, now?" Louis said after about twenty minutes of silence. Harry jumped, not expecting the interruption

"I have to write this paper, LouLou." Harry said. "Some of us actually have to study and get good grades for future jobs."

"It's just outside the door!" Louis protested.

"Fine, but you can't come with me!"Harry said with a smirk.

"No fair!" Louis exclaimed. "You have to take me! I demand you take me!"

"And what exactly are you are you going to do from behind a computer screen?"

"No kisses when I see you next!"

"Okay." Harry said with a shrug. Louis let out an exasperated sound. "Hey. You didn't say anything about sex or blow jobs."

"Just bring me with you! I want to see your face!"

"I promise I won't open whatever it is before I get back."

And then Harry was gone and Louis was calling "Harry! Harry! Harry!" after him. Harry just shook his head and smiled, wandering out into the hall and wondering what could possibly be so exciting that he couldn't wait for Harry to open it.

He liked that the mailboxes were right next to the door. He didn't have to go far, and he didn't have to put on many clothes half the time. Of course, he always covered himself adequately, even though he wasn't shy.

When the lock on his mailbox clicked, he opened it up, only to be met with a manila envelope marked "confidential" and "important" on the front. His curiousity almost won out, but he had promised Louis, and he walked back inside his room, mentally deciding to have a little fun. He was going to get Louis a little hot and bothered.

So, when he got back to his room, he threw the envelope to the side and went back to reading his book.

"What?!" Louis said, shocked. "You can't just not open it!"

"I've got homework to do, Boo!" Harry said, hiding a smile. "This paper is really important!"

"For me, Hazza! Open the damn envelope!" Louis said, and Harry laughed.

"Alright, alright! If I fail my essay it's your fault." Harry said, picking up the envelope again. He looked at his computer screen, only to see Louis bouncing up and down on his bed. Harry opened the envelope slowly, and the contents spilled out into his hand. Inside the envelope was another smaller envelope marked "Harry Styles: Louis Tomlinson."

"Those are really important. Open those last." Louis said. "Look at the plane tickets first."

Harry took the thicker pages out of the envelope and read "LHR to LAX" and checked the date. September third.

"But that's..." Harry said, looking up at Louis. Louis was smiling.

"Now, open the other envelope." he said.

Harry ripped the other envelope open carefully, and a ticket and a pass fell into his hand.

"Oh my god." Harry said. "Are these real?"

Louis nodded with a smile. "I made a deal with management. If I spent a lot more time with Eleanor, then you and Zayn could come to the VMAs with me. So that's why she was with me when you called Saturday. I'm holding up my end of the deal. I shouldn't have said what I said, and you have every right to be mad at me because I didn't fill you in. I just wanted to surprise you, love."

Harry smiled and took a picture of his passes.

"I love you, LouLouBoo." he said with a grin. "I'm glad you surprised me because this is amazing."

@Harry_Styles: I have the best best friend ever @Louis_Tomlinson. Love you, bro. xx pic.twitter.com/a3b7AKw


	27. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

  
On September third, Harry and Zayn were wandering around LAX looking for Paul who was supposed to be meeting them with a car and Louis.

It had been nearly two months since Harry had last seen him, and all he wanted was a kiss and a cuddle. So when he saw the black escalade it was all he could do to not take off at a dead sprint. Instead, he focused on how the early morning sun already promised a warm day, and Harry wanted to to go to Melrose or Sunset or even the beach. But mostly, he wanted to see his boy in stripes.

So, when he put his bag in the back of the car and opened the door, he dove across the seat and pulled Louis close to him. But Louis was stiff, and pushed Harry away. He gestured to the front of the car, where a woman with high cheek bones, brunette hair, and square framed glasses was sitting in the passenger seat. It was Katie. Oh, Katie. She really was lovely, but the fact that Modest! sent her around with Louis and Eleanor meant Harry had a certain distaste for her.

"What is she doing here?" He muttered into Louis' ear.

"We have things to discuss, Mr. Styles." Katie said in a clipped tone as Zayn crawled into the back seat. She shot him a tight lipped smile.

"What could you possibly have to discuss with me?"

"There are going to be rules while you're here."

Louis took Harry's hand gently, and Harry sighed. He was so used to rules, and he knew that he was going to follow them so Louis didn't get in trouble.

"Rules?"

"No public displays of affection, obviously." Katie began. "If you go anywhere together, you must walk six to ten inches away from each other, so no displays of Bromance or Romance acts. And we think it's best that you don't stay in the same hotel room. Harry, the key to your room is in the envelope under your seat. Zayn, the same goes for you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Louis shot him a look full of fear and hurt, and he kept his mouth shut.

  
"They can't stop us from sharing a room." Harry said once they were shut inside the bathroom inside his hotel suite. Harry had dragged Louis inside, and pulled him straight to the loo, to ensure that they would be as far away from listening ears as they possibly could.

"They can do whatever they want." Louis muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "They've already got Eleanor and I matching pajamas."

"That's bullshit." Harry said, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall. Louis sighed and sat down, straddling Harry's hips and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. He linked his arms around Harry's neck and buried his hands into Harry's hair, tugging on it gently.

"I missed you." Louis said softly, pressing a kiss to the spot under Harry's ear. Harry's hands immediately went to Louis' waist and he closed his eyes.

"I missed you." He breathed as Louis' hands travelled down his chest to his waist band and Harry let his head fall back against the wall. "I missed you so much, Boobear."

Louis slid his hand down Harry's thigh to palm him through his jeans and Harry groaned. Louis attached his lips to Harry's neck and he started to suck a lovebite onto a spot just high enough so Harry couldn't cover it easily, but just low enough so his curls just brushed the top of it.

"Louissssssssss." Harry hissed, sliding his hands up the smaller boy's back and pulling his t-shirt up over his head before moving forward so Louis was pressed against the cold tile. Louis hissed at the temperature change, but Harry started to pepper his neck and chest with kisses and love bites. He hadn't been expecting a horny Louis when he returned, and he was going to take whatever he could get while Louis was willing.

"Floor is hard." Louis muttered. Harry nodded, palming Louis' half hard dick through his trousers. "Harry!"

Harry stood, lifting Louis with ease, and carried him into the bedroom of the suite. He set him down on the bed, and Louis scrambled up to the headboard as Harry crawled up towards him, eager to cover Louis' smaller frame with his own.

And that's just what he did as he pressed his lips against Louis' and Louis slid his hands down Harry's back, pulling on the hem of Harry's jumper. Harry sat up, pulling the material over his head before pressing back down again, skin on skin with Louis, for the first time in months.

Louis tugged on Harry's hair and Harry let out a sharp breath.

"Harry.." Loui muttered. He pressed his crotch up against Harry's and Harry was surprised to find his boyfriend just as hard as he was.

"I know, Lou." Harry replied, his voice raspy, as he felt around for the button's on Louis' jeans. Louis rutted up against his hand and Harry groaned, wanting to feel the rhythm Louis was setting just a little bit lower than his hand.

"Want you." Harry muttered against Louis' lips. He unsnapped Louis' trousers with one hand, and began to pull them down, pressing kisses down Louis' chest and along the waist band of his trousers gently. That was when Louis snapped too, and rolled them over so his tiny frame was covering Harry's. He reached for Harry's zipper, immediately sliding it down and slipping his small hand down the front.

Harry bit down on his lip when he felt Louis' fingers wrap around him.

"No boxers?" Louis panted out, and Harry moaned. "Naughty, naughty, Mr. Styles."

"Only naughty for you." Harry said, moaning as Louis pulled his jeans down just low enough to free his throbbing dick.

"Christ." Louis muttered, spitting on his hand. "You are quite a sight."

Harry's head let out a loud thud as it hit the headboard and Louis began to pull at his dick slowly.

"F-fuck... Louis..." He groaned, digging his fingers into Louis' shoulders and dragging them down his back.

"Wanna suck you off, babe." Louis muttered, flicking his wrist in such a way that almost had Harry coming apart in his hands. "Like that?"

Harry nodded and Louis repeated the motion as Harry keened.

"Not gonna last." Harry moaned as Louis' lips ghosted down his chest. "'s been too long."

"Want to make you feel good." Louis muttered, kissing down the thin line of hair on Harry's navel gently. Harry gripped the sheets in his hands tightly as Louis licked a long stripe up the bottom of his dick, and his eyes rolled back in his head. One of his hands wound it's way into Louis' hair and he moaned.

He was engulfed in a wet, warm, heat within moments, and Louis wasted no time in taking as much of Harry in his mouth as he could. His nose nearly hit Harry's brush of hair around him, and his gentle sucking had Harry's hips jumping upward and into Louis' mouth farther.

"S-sorry." Harry groaned. Louis just hummed and swallowed around him, his cheeks hallowing out as he bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue around before licking the slit. "L-lou.."

He felt a warmth building in his abdomen and he knew he was close.

He pulled Louis' hair sharply, and Louis looked up at him, his eyes black with lust. And that was all it took for Harry to be spilling into Louis' throat, writing on the sheets as Louis swallowed around him and stroked Harry until he was so sensitive it was painful. Louis hummed around Harry one more time before wiping his mouth and kissing his way back up Harry's chest.

Harry tugged Louis' pants and boxers down frantically before wrapping his hand around Louis. His work was quick, even though that wasn't how he wanted it, but like he had realized before: it had been a long time for both of them so they weren't going to last long at all.

It only took a few pulls before Louis was whimpering into Harry's neck as he came, splurting sticky come onto both of their chests and Harry's hand. He collapsed onto Harry's chest only a moment later, and closed his eyes, breathing heavily to try and calm himself.

"Fuck." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair. "If I get that every time I visit you on tour, I'll stay away longer."

"Cheeky." Louis said, reaching for a handful of tissues he could use to clean them both up. When they were both as clean as he could manage, Louis snuggled back down onto Harry's chest and closed his eyes.

"Love you, LouLou." Harrry said with a yawn. The combination of jet lag and sex finally over powering him. Next time, though. It was going to be a lot slower, and more enjoyable. He was determined.

"Love you, Hazza."


	28. Twenty Six

Louis let Harry return the favor on the night before the show, when Louis had snuck over to harry's room, a shaking bundle of nerves, and wearing the coca-cola pajamas that matched Eleanors. Harry has asked if he could help make Louis feel better, help him feel good. And Louis had nodded and moaning and writhing and making such delicious noises underneath Harry, Harry spent most of the time wondering how the fuck he had gone this long without it. And then he was splurting over Harry's hand and shaking before taking Harry into his own mouth again.

He awoke the next morning complaining of a sore throat in a wrecked voice, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He was going to have to do interviews like that.

His stylist, Caroline, and his hair stylist, Lou, came to get him quite early, and they swept him away for thw whole day while Harry waited around until two in the afternoon to get dressed. Their car was leaving at three, and they were to be at the red carpet by five.

If there was one thing he didn't miss, it was definitely the schedules and now every second was precise and his day planned to the very minute.

At two o'clock, he put his best clothes on, and that just consisted of grey jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer, before heading down to the hotel lobby to meet up with Zayn and everyone else. Eleanor appeared first, dressed something like a pilgrim, and Harry just knew the girls on tumblr would be all over that.

But then Louis came down the stairs, his hair in a neat quiff, dressed in black jeans and a blue dress shirt with Harry's beat up converse on his feet, and Harry's breath caught. This beautiful, beautiful man was his boyfriend. And he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

 

They held hands lightly in the car, sharing secret smiles with each other and the occasional kiss as Zayn and Eleanor averted their eyes. When they pulled up onto the red carpet, Louis gave Harry a kiss before getting out of the car and holding his arm out for Eleanor to take. Harry and Zayn were to be escorted directly to their seats. They had five right in one area, three in front and two behind but they were a little farther back than Harry would hve thought, but they probably didn't think he was going to win anything. Not on his first go round in America, but Harry had a feeling that the night was going to go well.

Zayn fiddled around with his phone once they sat down, and found a livestream of the red carpet just as Louis walked across to be interviewed. The woman asking questions was perky and seemed almost a little too friendly.

"So, Louis Tomlinson." She said. Louis smiled at her. "A name that definitely isn't unfamiliar in my houseful of daughters. How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah." Louis said, his voice a bit shaky and still scratchy from the night before. "A bit nervous, but really good."

"I'm, sure you've got quite the support system with you, so there's probably no need to be nervous."

"Yeah, I do." Louis said. "My boy-est, sorry. My best friend Harry is here, and his mate Zayn. My tour manager Paul is here and so is my girlfriend, and my mum and sisters are watching from home. I know she's letting the girls stay up late tonight. But... my girlfriend has seemingly disappeared. Probably chatting with Taylor Swift. They're friends now, I guess."

"How are you feeling about your performance?"

"I think it'll be quite good. It's my new single, and I haven't actually performed it live before. So. It'll be fun, I think."

"And how about your chances tonight?"

"I'm just honored to be here, really. I'm in a category with Usher and Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber, can you believe it? But, like I was saying. It's an honor to be here let alone be nominated for the same award as so many great artists. So, I guess we'll just have to see how it goes."

"Good luck tonight."

"Thank you."

And with that, he was walking off and into the theatre.

"Did he nearly say boyfriend?" Zayn asked. Harry nodded. "Well he's fucked, then."

"Hopefully no one caught it." Harry said, scanning the stream of celebrities walking into the room. "I bet the internet is exploding, though."

"It is." Paul said from behind Harry. He and Zayn had taken the seats behind, and Harry had taken one at the end of the three seats so Louis could sit in the middle.

"Can I have a look?" Harry asked. Paul nodded, and handed him his phone. The hashtags #TakeThatElounor, #LarryPROOF, and #SuckItElounor were trending, and Harry faught a laugh as he handed Paul his phone back.

"I wouldn't laugh, Harry." Paul said. "He's likely to be in trouble for that."

"I know, but it's still funny."

 

Louis appeared about half an hour later, only to have to leave a few after a few minutes to get ready to perform. Eleanor was taking pictures, even though they were probably really shitty, considering they weren't too close to the stage. But Harry was impressed by her attempt. He just sat and enjoyed the performances, and even though they weren't exactly up to the standard of the Hurts, Coldplay, the Cribs or the Script, he was still impressed.

When he heard the host (he forgot her name, it wasn't relevant) talk about a commercial break, he knew it was time for Louis to go on. He pulled out a phone and sent a quick "good luck babe, love you xx." text and then he bounced his knee impaitiently.

"From the X Factor to a world wide phenomenon in jus two years, with his new single Troublemaker, here is Louis Tomlinson!"

Harry was the first one on his feet cheering and the last one to sit down when Louis had finished his performance. When he arrived back at the seats, Harry greeted him with a massive hug and a "well done, love" whispered into his ear.

Then, after what seemed like five minutes, Louis was adjusting in his seat and figiting nervously as his category was called. Then they were showing clips of the music videos and Louis looked so hot in his, Harry almost excused himself for a bathroom trip to calm himself. But he couldn't do that. He was there to support his boyfriend.

Harry slid his hand down his leg, and shifted so his knee was touching Louis', and then he hooked a finger into Louis' back pocket subtly.

"And the winner is..." the presenter fumbled with the envelope, and Louis bit his fist. "Louis Tomlinson, Over Again."

Louis' jaw dropped as they all stood. Eleanor kissed him quickly, knowing that all eyes would be on them, and Zayn and Paul pulled him into a hug. Then Louis turned to Harry and pulled him into his arms.

"You did it." Harry muttered into his ear. Louis pulled away with a grin, taking off to the stage, fighting his way through the crowd and fans.

"I'm out of breath!" Louis said into the mic with a smile and a shaky breath. "I don't think they expected me to win anything because they sat me way in the back and now I'm all sweaty." he laughed. "Anyway... this is absolutely crazy, and I need to start by thanking the fans. You guys are absolutely incredible and I would be sat on my couch at home in Doncaster if it weren't for you. I also need to thank Syco, Modest, Radio One... and my best friend, Harry Styles. I wouldn't be able to stay sane without your listening ears and horrible jokes. And also my mum and sisters. Thank you so much!"

Harry was stunned into silence.


	29. Twenty Seven

@Louis_Tomlinson: @skyleridk how's this larry stylinson is the biggest bunch of bullshit i've ever heard. i'm happy, why can't you understand that?

Harry was in the middle of a psychology exam when that was sent to his phone as a screenshot from Niall. Normally, he wouldn't check his text messages during a test. He was a good student, usually, unless he was having one of those days. Today, he was just checking on a gut instinct, and he immediately regretted it. He rushed through the rest of his test with burning, blurry eyes, and then he rushed out of the classroom, not even pausing to acknowledge the gentle grip Zayn had on his wrist. He just needed to get out of there. He needed Walk the Moon and a good cry.

And that's just what he did when he got back to his oom. He put on his headphones, turned off his notification volume, and blasted Anna Sun on repeat before closing his eyes. "Bullshit" seemed to be written across his eyelids because that's all he saw as he tried to sleep.

The thing about it that hurt the most was the fact that Larry Stylinson wasnt just a name that popped up after they started to date. Larry Stylinson was a name that the fans had given them when they were only friends. So that wasn't just saying that their relationship was bullshit. That was saying that their entire friendship was bullshit, too. That meant all of the laughs, the memories, the shared touches, the secrets, the inside jokes, everything... it was all a lie and meant nothing to Louis, when they meant everything to Harry.

As the song changed from Anna Sun to Tightrope to Jenny to I Can Lift a Car to Shiver, Shiver, Harry started to let himself get lost in the music, even though Louis was still in the forefront of his mind. It hurt him, but the lyrics numbed his pain, just like any music could. At least until Zayn got back to their little flat space and tiptoed into his room, crawling under the blankets and pulling Harry into his arms for a cuddle. Then the music didn't cut it, and Harry started to sob into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn just held him close and rubbed his back, murmuring into his ear quietly, just being a steady rock like he always was.

"Shh, Harry." he said softly. "It'll be alright."

Harry just cried harder. it was one thing to see pictures of Louis and Eleanor everywhere, but it was completely different to have your boyfriend call you bullshit. And what made it worse was that he was three thousand miles away, and probably wouldn't have time to explain himself. So harry would stay, feeling like shit, until the next time Louis called, only to feel confused when he would hear his voice.

It was nearly an hour before Harry was calm enough to speak.

"He called us bullshit, Zayn." Harry said between sniffs and bites of ice cream that Zayn had brought in once Harry's tears had subsided into little hiccups.

"You don't know that it was him, though." Zayn sad. "It could have been his management team."

"He told me that he's the only one with access to his twitter." Harrt said, pulling the blanket up farther. Zayn threw his arm around Harry's shoulders with a sigh.

"Just give him a chance, yeah?"

"When I feel better, maybe." Harry said, setting his bowl aside and closing his eyes. "For now, distract me, yeah?"

"If that's an invitation into your trousers..."

"No, you wanker." Harry said, cracking a smile. "Let's talk about you! How's Perrie?"

The week Niall, Liam and Zayn had gone to Harry and Louis' flat, Zayn had met Perrie from Little Mix and the two of them had talked every day since.

"She's great, mate. I really like her. She's beautiful and funny and she's got a great voice and she can totally rock purple hari. They've got a music video coming out for their song DNA and she let me see a preview of it and Haz, she's so amazing --"

"You should ask her to be your girlfriend." Harry said in a small voice. "I think she really likes you and would say yes."

"She's leaving for tour soon, Harry."

"So?"

"So, I see what being away from Louis does to you. I don't want it to be the same way for me."

"We're different people, Zayn." Harry said. "It's something everyone handles differently."

"I don't know..."

"Just ask her."

 

He woke up the next morning with a headache, a cup of cold tea on his night stand, thirty seven voice mails, forty five text messages and a note from Zayn that said "Don't wallow in your self pity. Have a wank, go to the shops, do something while I'm gone to class, yeah? Don't worry. I won't tell your mum as long as you get me some crisps at Tesco's."

Harry half smiled, knowing that he had no choice but to get out of bed after that. His mum was likely to have a conniption if she found out he wasn't going to class that day. So he showered quickly and pulled a beanie low over his eyes with a hoodie and heans before grabbing his phone and keys.

He blasted the Ramones and Coldplay through the speakers as he drove through Manchester to Tesco's trying not to think about the times that he and Louis had done the same, only shopping for groceries after along tour in Australia, or just getting enough for the week they would be home. He tried not to think about how Louis would always make him check the dates on things and how he preferred cheaper instead of brand name. Except for crisps. Those he had to have a certain brand of. He tried not to think about anything as he stalked down the aisles, keeping his head low as he searched. He felt like cooking that night, and to cook he needed more ingredients than just crisps, and he would need more time in the store than he originally planned.

He was checking the labels on two different boxes of pasta when his phone went off.

"Jay Tommo's on the phone." sang out of his pocket. He rushed to put the boxes back and answer before he was recognized. "Answer now and she wont be too long. Take your time and it'll be a crime. I don't know, you said it had to rhyme..."

Harry shook his head at Lottie's word and smiled before answering.

"Hello." Harry said with a smile. "How are you, mum?"

He had taken to calling her mum recently.

"Hello, darling." Jay said from the other end. He could tell she was smiling. "I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm alright." Harry said. "Just doing a bit of shopping. You know. Playing mum for Zayn."

She laughed. "That boy needs to do his own shopping. Shouldn't you be in classes?"

"That was part of the deal. I go shopping. He doesn't tell my mum."

"You better help your mum doesn't just call me up, love."

"I'll pay you any amount of money to not tell her." Harry replied, knowing she was only teasing.

"Well, I don't want any money. But more of a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"Well." She said with a sigh. "The girls have all been moaning and groaning about you. They miss you and it would be really nice if you would come and spend a weekend in Donny so I don't have to list --"

"Oh, please come, Harry!" said Lottie's voice.

"Please, please, please!" Fizz exclaimed.

Harry laughed.

"Did you steal the phone from your mum?"

"No..."

"Lottie. Give me the phone, please." Jay said.

"But mum --"

"Give me. The phone."

"Bye, Harry!" Lottie said bitterly, and Harry laughed. Only because he could see her face in his mind.

"See what I mean?" Jay said, the smile back in her voice.

"Of course I'll come." Harry said with a smile. "I'll leave tomorrow afternoon and text you details on the train. I'll surprise the girls, yeah?"

"That sounds lovely."


	30. Twenty Eight

He let Zayn know he was leaving on Friday morning, a few hours after he booked tickets for a train that afternoon and finished packing. Zayn just told him to have fun, and asked if it was okay for him to have Perrie over for a night. Little Mix was off for a few weeks and he wanted to spend some time with her before she left for tour again. Now that they had finally become a couple, Zayn wouldn’t shut up about her, and Harry thought they deserved the time together.

So, Harry called a taxi and was on the way to the train station before he even had time to process what was happening.

His phone buzzed sporadically throughout his journey, always flashing the same contact with every ring or text. He just ignored it. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Louis at the moment. He was still upset and he didn’t want to do anything irrational just because Louis was an idiot. So he texted Jay to tell her when his train would be in, and put some music on.

****

When he got off the train and stepped onto the platform, he was immediately bombarded by four bouncing girls. He nearly crashed to the ground with the force of them hitting him, and he laughed when Daisy lifted her arms up for him.

“Where’s your mum, loves?” He asked, scooping Daisy up into his arms.

“This way, Harry!” Fliss said, grabbing a hold of the strap on his rucksack and dragging him a short distance while Phoebe held Lottie’s hand. When he reached her, Jay pulled him into a warm hug.

“It’s good to see you, love.” She said, pecking his cheek. “The girls have been going absolutely mental over you.”

“We have not!” Lottie protested as they got into the car. Harry took the seat up front, leaving the middle for Lottie and Daisy and the back for Fliss and Phoebe.

“I saw Lou Lou’s tweet, Harry.” Lottie said, leaning up against Harry’s seat. “It was really rude.”

Harry closed his eye and rested his head against his seat.

“Lottie, Harry’s had quite the trip.” Jay said. Harry sent her a grateful smile. “Lets get him a cuppa and some biscuits before we interrogate him, yeah?”

“Cheers.” Harry said softly.

The familiar little house came into view a few minutes later, and Harry smiled.

“I’ve already cleared this with Louis. He says you can sleep in his room, if you like.” Jay said with a smile, parking the car. Harry nodded, tossing his rucksack over his shoulder. He helped the four girls jump down from inside the car and Phoebe grabbed his hand.

“We’ll show you, Harry!” she said, dragging him inside and up a set of stairs while the other three followed them. He already knew the whole house better than his own. So he knew that his room was the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. And that was the one the girls led him to.

It hadn’t changed a bit. The same old posters hung tacked to the wall, and the thick blue carpet was littered with clothes. It almost looked like he had been home recently, and the room smelled so distinctly like Louis it hurt.

“Thanks, girls.” He said with a smile. “Why don’t you go help your mum with tea and then I’ll be down in a mo’.”

The girls nodded and Harry heard them traipse down the stairs as he tossed his bag down onto Louis’ bed. He wanted nothing more than a quick kip under the blankets he knew to be so soft and warm, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. So, after another minute of starinf around the room, he went back down to the kitchen.

“Don’t let Harry see.” Jay was saying. The five of them were huddled around a computer screen.

“Don’t let me see what?” Harry asked, peeking over their shoulders.

“Lou Lou is getting married!” Phoebe squealed. “To that girl. El.”

“I just can’t catch a break.” Harry mumbled, his eyes beginning to burn. Not only was he exhausted, but now even more rumors were beginning to fly. And all he wanted to do was sink into Louis’ arms and never leave them again, but they hadn’t spoken in three days.

He collapsed into a chair at the table, and ran his hands through his hair with a sigh.

“Girls.” Jay said quietly. “Why don’t you go play outside for a while? There’s a football in the garage.”

“But mummy, Harry’s sad!” Daisy said.

“We can cheer him up!” Phoebe said. “We can have a tea party and play dress up! I won’t paint his nails, mummy! I promise!”

“Maybe later.” Jay said. “Mummy needs to talk to Harry, now. Grown up stuff.”

“But--”

“We can have a tea party later.” Harry said kindly. “I promise.”

The twins both walked over to him and gave him tight hugs before allowing Lottie and Fliss to lead them outside while Jay poured them both tea.

“So, talk to me darling.” She said, taking the seat next to him. She rested her hand on top of his. “Come on.”

Harry sighed.

“It’s just really difficult.” Harry said, quietly. “I love Louis. And I know he’s doing what he has to to protect us or because his team is telling him to. But the thing is, I don’t know what’s what anymore.”

“I don’t think he would intentionally hurt you, or anyone.” Jay said. “I don’t think he’s capable.”

“Desperate times.” Harry said with a shrug. “I just don’t like it, is all. I sit at Uni all day and really stress out trying to keep up. And like, all I want to do is talk to him, you know? But then I go back to me and Zayn’s dorm room and I see he’s been out with Eleanor, again. Or I see tweets like from a few days ago. I don’t doubt my feelings, but sometimes I wonder how much of his heart is in it.”

“When Louis gets into things, he goes with his whole heart. I know my boy. He loves you so much. And it’s not going to be easy. Especially because he’s not ready to come out yet. But he’s doing the best he can, and it’s going to test what the two of you have and pull the threads so tight they might nearly snap. But it’ll all be worth it in the end. You just have to trust him. He knows what he’s doing, and he knows it’s hurting you. It’s hurting him too. I just think he feels that the love outweighs the hurt.”

“I wish he would just tell me that. Not to justify what he’s doing because that’s not needed. I just would like to know if it’s his management or not. Just to prepare me instead of letting it catch me off guard. I think that’s the hardest part.”

“You should give him a call.”

Harry nodded.

“Probably a good idea. I haven’t exactly spoken to him in three days... or read the texts that he’s sent me.”

“Then I would give him a call before he starts to think you don’t want him anymore.”


	31. Twenty Nine

The press got a hold of Harry’s visit to Donny in a matter of hours. And soon, there were even more rumors and articles being printed. And even more pictures of Louis and Eleanor were being released every day. Even when he went back to school. Plus, Loui bought a soccer team, and got a sponsor lined up for them, got Eleanor a cake and a box of personalized tea for her for her birthday, brought her on a trip to Paris, then on a skiing trip, arranged a charity football match, released a new single, did five interviews, was on the cover of six different magazines, denied engagement rumors seven different times, had managed to call Harry eight times and FaceTime him nine. And he’s called into Grimmy’s breakfast show six times without managing to explode.

All that in the span of three weeks. It was the middle of November, now. And it had been nearly  year since Harry had woken up in his bed in Cheshire. His days at uni were wearing down, and he was getting ready for a nice six week holiday where he wouldn’t have to worry about anything. And, he would actually be able to spend a bit of time with Louis relaxing. Maybe they would go on a holiday. He could hope, right? Instead of harping on the fact that it wasn’t going to happen, he packed a bag and headed home for a weekend to see his mum and get his Range Rover. He loved the Volvo, but he just wanted his Range Rover more.

When he pulled into his driveway, his mum was at the door waiting for him with a hug. He pulled her into his arms tightly, and his eyes burned. He hadn’t realized how much he actually missed her.

“Don’t ever let me go this long without a visit again.” he said, pulling away.

“If I can help it, you won’t.” Anne said with a smile. “Now, come in. I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“What?” He asked. “Mum, you didn’t have to get me a surprise.”

“I didn’t.” she said.

“You just said --“

“Hush.” she said, leading Harry to the kitchen.

Louis was sitting at the counter.

“I thought we could go for a walk?” Louis asked as Harry picked his jaw up off the floor. He nodded dumbly.

“Of course.”

Louis smiled a bit nervously, and he stood, walking over to Harry so he could press a chaste kiss to his lips. Harry smiled against them and sighed, allowing himself to be led to Louis’ car. He even opened the door for Harry, which he had never been done before, and that was Harry’s first clue that this was going to be more than just a talk.

****

And he was right.

Louis drove them to the park, and he held his hand as they walked, and even pressed short kisses to Harry’s lips when he knew for sure there wasn’t anyone else around.

After the fifth kiss, Louis stopped and Harry looked him over curiously.

“Is there a reason you’re acting this way?” He asked with a smile.

“I can stop, i-if you want?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“No. Don’t. I’ve just never seen you like this before.”

“Nervous.” Louis said quietly.

“Nervous? Why? It’s just me.”

"Harry, I want to ask you something." Louis said, stopping in a particular spot in the grass. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Then ask."

Louis took a deep breath, and pulled something out of his pocket before dropping down onto his right knee and displaying the little silver band in his palm.

"I love you, Harry." He said softly. "I love that you're taller than me, even though you're younger. I love that you wander around starkers, no matter who's around. I love that you sing Ramones songs when you're in the shower and think that I can't hear. I love that you cook me breakfast to prevent the flat setting on fire. I love your skinny jeans and your beat up band tshirts. I love that beanies make your curls flop down over your eyes so you push them back with a head band. I like that your hands span my entire lower back, and I love that you're always touching me. I love that you put up with my crazy lifestyle, and my friends. And I love that you make the best chocolate chip cookies ever. And I love that you threw that stupid bear on stage and zipped your number up in the hoodie. I love that you listen to me when I'm upset, and calm me when I'm too hyper or nervous. I want to wake up every morning to you starkers and humming while you flip pancakes, or you singing in the shower. I want to make love with you all night and then fall asleep only when we're too tired to go another round. I want to have kids with you, and I want to grow old with you, and when we die I want to be buried next to you because I want to be with you and next to you forever. So will you please, do me the honor of being my husband?"

At some point, Harry started crying. All he could do was pull Louis up onto his feet, nodding and pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips as he slid the ring onto the middle finger of Harry’s right hand.

****

When they got back to Harry’s house, the drive was empty, and Harry was grateful because the noise he let out when Louis slammed him up against his bedroom wall and started tugging at his trousers was anything but human.

“Be loud for me, Curly.” Louis said, dropping to his knees in front of him, tugging his trousers and boxers down around his ankles.

“Not wasting any time, are we?” Harry moaned. Louis shook his head and Harry keened as he sucked him down into the back of his throat.

He tossed his shirt away, and now he was more than determined to get Louis inside of him before he came.

“Want you to fuck me.” Harry moaned, his voice wrecked. Louis eyes were completely blown as he looked up at him.

“Y-yeah?”

Harry nodded, pushing him towards his bed.

****

And before he knows it, they’re both naked and Louis is sticking two fingers into Harry’s mouth, letting him coat them in spit while Louis pulls on his dick with his free hand. Harry arched his back up into Louis, knocking their cocks together with a loud groan.

Then he felt Louis pressing his fingers against his thighs to spread them wide.

And Louis is swirling his finger around Harry’s hole and then there’s the familiar burn and shock of pleasure as Louis slid his finger in and crooked it up into his prostate. And it’s so easy, just so easy for Louis to have Harry a writhing mess beneath him. With his breath hot against his abdomen, his hands warm on his cock, his finger moving in and out in a steady pace and his lips wet as they kissed up his chest.

Harry can’t believe he’s lasted as long as he has, and they haven’t even been at it for long. It’s just been quite a while since he’s done this and Louis has him down to a science. Even in this life, he has him down, and Harry doesn’t know how. He doesn’t ask. He doesn’t want to break the spell that they’re under, and Louis adds another finger, scissoring him open gently while his hand works furiously at Harry’s dick. Louis crooks his fingers up into the sweet bundle of nerves every few strokes, and Harry keens.

Louis just smirks, letting out a low chuckle against his neck as he runs his thumb over the slit, slicking his palm up with precum and pulling Harry’s cock with flicks of his wrist that has him nearly screaming as he arches of the mattress.

“L-Lou… Louis….” his voice is completely shot. “N-need… neeeeeeeeeeeed…”

“What do you need, darling?” Louis drawls into his ear, crooking his fingers up into Harry’s prostate again. Harry ruts down against Louis’ fingers as his eyes roll back into his head.

“Y-you.” Harry says, the words barely escaping his throat coherently. “You… inside me.. now!”

“Are you sure you can take it?” Louis asks, his voice rough. “Are you sure I’ll fit into that pretty ass of yours, darling?”

Harry nods furiously. “God, Louis… please.”

With one word, Louis is reaching for a bottle of lube to slick himself up.

“We’ll have to make due.” He mutters, lining himself up with Harry’s entrance and attaching his lips to Harry’s neck. “No condoms.”

“Wanna feel you…”

“Love you…” Louis said, pressing forward slowly. Harry bit down on his lip, willing the dull burn to turn into pleasure quickly. “Fuck Haz… so tight… don’t wanna hurt you.”

“All the way, Lou.” Harry says, digging his nails into Louis’ back. Louis nods slightly and presses all the way into Harry, crying out when he is fully sheathed. Harry moans as his legs find their way around Louis’ waist and Louis starts to pick up a slow rhythm. He squeezes his eyes shut as Louis adjusts, pulls out, and pushes back in harder. Slow and steady, is what he would always say. Even when Harry was absolutely begging for it.

Louis presses in again, hitting Harry’s prostate, and he reaches between them to take a hold of Harry’s cock. He stroked gently, matching time with his thrusts, and Harry was completely lost. He was an absolute mess, and he was gripping at the sheets and digging his fingers into Louis’ arms and biting his neck. And Louis is leaving bruising kisses on Harry’s lips and Harry is filled with wonder at how he had gone so long without this… this feeling of warmth that is building in his belly as Louis rocks in and out.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis cries out, biting down on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry knows they’re both closer than they want to be. But he’s been holding out as long as he can, so when he kisses Louis, and Louis thrusts in and out of him once, twice, three more times –

And when his orgasm hits and he splurts onto his and Louis’ chests, his head spins and stars explode in his vision. And everything in his mind is just louislouislouislouis. And he’s crying because he had forgotten how good it feels to be filled up so completely by the one that he loved so much it couldn’t be described.

He had forgotten how euphoric and boneless he felt after loving Louis with all that he could give. And how incredible it felt.

And then he’s crying harder and Louis is pulling him close, wiping their chests down with a shirt he had pulled up from the floor. And he’s stroking Harry’s hair and whispering in his ear and Harry is still crying. He cries for a long while, with Louis holding him close and whispering sweet nothings to him the entire time. He traces up and down Harry’s back slowly and doesn’t ask Harry what’s wrong. For that, Harry is grateful.

No words need to be said. They both felt the heaviness of what they had done weighing on their shoulders. They both knew that there was no going back now, and neither of them seemed to mind, so they just stared into each other’s eyes. The green meeting and focusing on the blue as Louis gave Harry a sleepy smile and traced his face lazily.

To Harry, it all seemed impossible. Impossible that he had been transported here. Impossible that his life had so easily gone back to normal. Impossible that he and Louis had found each other in the way they did. Impossible that they had become friends. Impossible that they had fallen in love. Impossible that they were here, in Harry’s bed, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing as they drifted off. It all seemed so impossible, and yet it was happening, and Harry was there and not dreaming. And he’s struggling to commit every single detail to memory because tomorrow Louis is leaving for six months and Harry doesn’t know if he’ll be able to visit him so all he has for sure is this moment. These few minutes left before he falls asleep.

So he studies and listens and touches and observes. He remembers the way Louis’ smooth skin feels so warm and soft under his fingertips and how his chest is so strong. He commits to memory the way his chest smoothes down into a little bit of a tummy. He thought about the press, photo-shopping abs onto Louis, and how it angered him because Louis was already so beautiful and natural that they should never edit his body. They shouldn’t airbrush him to get rid of the occasional bout of acne because that made him so real and flawed and Harry knew people wanted to see that. They wanted to see flaws because it brought celebrities down to a “human” level, even if they got hate. And lately, they both seemed to be getting it from all sides.

He rests his fingertips over the boy’s heart, feeling his pulse race under them, and the older boy smiles in his sleep as Harry smoothes his hair off of his face.

 


	32. Thirty

He was a happy man, that was one thing that was for sure. So what if Louis had to go out with Eleanor a lot more? So what if his management team made him fly to America the day after he had gotten down on one knee? So what if it had been nearly a month since Louis and Harry had seen each other? So what if Harry had cried himself to sleep eight nights in a row because he found out that Louis was with Eleanor on nights Harry needed him to be there?

So what if Louis and Eleanor had shared a hotel room when Harry went to see him perform at Madison Square Garden?

He was still happy. He was happy and engaged to the love of both his lives.

That was what mattered.

****

He woke up that morning with a buzz of excitement in his stomach and a smile on his

face that couldn’t be wiped. From the moment he opened his eyes, he knew it was

going to be a good day. He had one thought in his mind, and that thought was what was

going to help him through his day.

Louis was coming to visit, and the day was going to be perfect.

That thought got him through a sub-par breakfast at the mess hall. It got him through

a boring science lesson, a difficult maths lesson, a less than engaging sociology

class, and a worse than normal history class. It got him through a sub-par lunch, and

a grueling work out at the gym with Zayn. It got him through two hours of homework,

and a trip to the grocery for dinner ingredients. It got him through the incessant rain that

started after he and Zayn went for a run. It got him through cooking, through trying on

four different outfits, through Zayn comparing him to a girl, and setting the table. And it

got him through an hour of the Inbetweeners.

All because he knew that tonight was going to be perfect.

Zayn was going out for the night, leaving the flat-like dorm room for Harry and Louis’

use. Louis was on an overnight visit, with exclusive permission from the headmaster of

the university. Harry had rented Peter Pan, Grease and Love, Actually. He had snacks

and a bit of beer. He had restocked on condoms, and he had even put himself through

the embarrassment of going into a sex shop and buying a book of new positions. AND

he had gotten himself off so he would last longer. He cleaned the flat, finished his

homework, put on his best, crisp white shirt and khaki trousers, even though all he felt

like wearing was joggers and a t-shirt. All because he wanted the night to be perfect. It

needed to be perfect.

He slipped the promise ring that Louis had gotten him onto his finger just as a knock

sounded at the door. He sprang up from his place on the couch, sprinted the short

distance, and pulled the door open, tugging his fiancé close.

“Hey, Boobear.” He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

When his hug wasn’t returned, he pulled away. Taking Louis’ hand, he tried to pull him

inside the flat, but Louis stood firm where he was, only stepping forward to close the

door behind him.

“I’ve made your favorite, Boo.” Harry said. “And I’ve rented some films. I wanted it to be

perfect for you.”

“Harry…” Louis said calmly, blankly.

“I’ve got a new box of condoms and some other things, too.” Harry rattled on. The tone

of Louis’ voice was starting to make him nervous. “And I’ve got chocolate –”

“Harry.” Louis tried again, his tone still flat.

“ –even though I shouldn’t have. Singers can’t really eat chocolate, but I’ve got beer –”

“Harry!” Louis said, sharper this time. Harry snapped his mouth shut. “We need to talk.”

His heart dropped down to his knees, and he immediately began to back away slightly.

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. It wasn’t suppose to start with those four

words. He was thinking more along the lines “I missed you.” Not… those ones.

“No. We need to eat.” Harry said with a gulp, trying to calm his now racing heart.

“Before it goes cold.”

“No, Harry.” Louis said, shaking his head. He took another step into the room. “We need

to talk.”

“Don’t.” Harry said, shaking his head. “Lou, please.”

“Harry.” Louis said, training his eyes onto his toms. “We need to break up.”

Harry’s world shattered, spots blurred his vision, and his heart beat even faster. His

ring felt like it weighed three stone and his head began to fill. Why? What had he done

wrong? Was this a test? What could possibly make Louis think that they had to end it?

They had a strong, healthy, relationship. They were louisandharry. Harryandlouis. Larry

Stylinson. They were meant to be together, their story scratched by Fate herself. How

could Louis not see that?

“Why?” Harry squeaked.

“It’s too much –” Louis began, but Harry cut across him.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” Harry said in a low growl. “I know you, Louis Tomlinson. I

know when you’re lying.”

“But I’m not, though.” Louis said in a whisper. “It’s too much right now. The rumors, the

lies, the dates, the tweets, the distance… everything is so much right now and I can’t

handle it.”

“You think this is hard for you?” Harry asked, suddenly angry. “What about me? I have

to deal with it too, you know! And I get it worse! Have you seen what your management

has allowed to be printed about me? When I have nothing, absolutely nothing, to do

with them other than the fact that I’m your boyfriend? They can’t respect that, either.

Calling us ‘bullshit’ and your fans ‘lost causes’? I’ve been on the tags, Lou. Girls killed

themselves because of that! Hell, I felt responsible for it! And I won’t even get started

on the fact that you’re away all the time. Or Eleanor. Do you know how much it fucking

hurts to see high quality pictures of the two of you holding hands or kissing when I’m not

even allowed to walk down the street with you anymore? How many nights I’ve had to

run to the showers so I can hide my tears from Zayn so he won’t question my mental

state? How many nights I’ve tried to Skype with you only to find out you’re with her?

And you have the fucking audacity to come here, after I’ve finished my homework, ran to

the shops, cooked, cleaned, and got all dressed up for you, and say we need to break

up because “you can’t handle it.” I’ve hardly seen you in four months! Four months!

Because you don’t even get a fucking second to breathe! I wanted to make this special

because I didn’t know how long it would be until I saw you again after tonight, and last

week was our anniversary. You were gone. Yeah, you called. But you were only an hour

away and I was waiting for you to walk through the door and surprise me. But you were

her. On our anniversary. You don’t know shit about what I’ve been dealing with, Louis.

But I’ve stuck through it because I love you and know that we can make it… now you

want to leave me…”

Somewhere during his mess of words, tears had begun to streak down his face. When

he realized, he wiped them away quickly, and another piece of his heart broke off with

every single second of silence that followed.

“My management team,” Louis said after a few more moments of silence so bold you

could hear a pin drop. “Has been doing exactly as I ask of them.”

Harry couldn’t believe that was all he got out of that speech. He didn’t feel a little bit

sorry? But still, green locked on blue and another tear of hurt and confusion slipped

down his cheek.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It hasn’t been management.” Louis said, his tone returning to the flat it was before. “All

of it, the rumors, the dates, the pictures, everything… it’s all been me.”

“You.. you let them print those things about me?” Harry’s voice shook.

“No. Those, I’m not responsible for.”

“But everything else…”

“Was me.” Louis said, his tone still even. “All of my own free will.”

“The tweets?”

“Jesus Christ, Harry! Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?!” Louis said, beginning

to get agitated. “It was me! All of it! I made sure management helped me play up the

relationship! I made sure there were cameras watching my every move! I sent the

tweets!”

“Y-you… you called our relationship… our friendship.. me… you called it all bullshit, and

then lied to me?”

His heart was broken, if that was the proper word for it. It was more like torn from his

chest, ripped to shreds, shattered, sliced to tiny, intricate pieces with an exact-o knife,

soaked in acid, stepped on, and put back into his chest in an aching, blistered, bleeding

mess. And all he could think was:

“Why, Lou?”

He had put all of his trust into Louis, his boyfriend. He gave him seemingly everything,

put up with his bullshit and acting like a three year old and the rumors. He let the rumors

completely destroy his reputation, and he ignored his mentions on Twitter, knowing that

the hate would get to him. Hell, he even admired Louis for being able to deal with it all

so well. Louis took everything that Harry had and shattered it. And Harry was already

fragile.

He put everything on the line. And now it was all for nothing.

He’d dealt with people lying before.

But nothing hurt as bad as this.

“Because I’m a coward, Harry.” Louis said quietly, his own eyes brimming with tears.

“Don’t, babe.” Harry said softly, reaching to brush Louis’ tears away. Louis flinched

away from his touch as if he’d been burned. “Please, babe… we can get through this.”

“I have to…” Louis whispered. “You’ll be better off.”

“No, I won’t be.” God he sounded pathetic, and he hated it. He hated that this boy. This

boy with the stupid feathery hair, and the stupid blue eyes, who wore stupid braces, and

stupid red trousers could have such an effect on him. He hated that he could play his

emotions and change them so rapidly that he never knew how he was feeling. This boy

could have him crying one minute and laughing the next. He could have Harry so angry

he wanted to hit something, and then he could have Harry begging him to stay.

He hated it. But he loved it too.

And that’s why he found himself saying: “Please, babe… don’t. I love you so much,

Lou… Don’t leave me..”

“I have to.” Louis repeated. “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore, Harry. I’ve lied to you and

consequently hurt you in more ways than I can possibly imagine. I can’t put you through

this anymore. I can’t keep you a secret, but I can’t come out and it’s fucking killing me

because you deserve better. You deserve someone so much better than me, a coward.

Someone who can hug you and kiss you on the sidewalk without being afraid of who

sees. You deserve someone who isn’t afraid to scream to the world that they love you. I

can’t be that person, Hazza. I wish I could be. I so desperately want to be that person..

but I can’t be… and I’m sorry. I love you, Hazza. I love you so much and I always will.

Always.”

And then the door was opening and closing and Louis was gone and Harry was

screaming and crying and collapsing onto his bed, gripping his pillow that still had the

slightest hint of Louis from the last time he visited buried in the feathers. And he wanted

the pain of him losing Louis to go away so badly, he was willing to do anything. Anything

to make it stop, to have him back. Anything for him to walk back through the door, a

smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Maybe some chocolates instead of words of

heartbreak. And they would cuddle on the couch and watch films, throwing popcorn at

each other before showering each other in kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. And

they would curl up under the blankets and make love before falling asleep, entwined in

each other. Gripping each other tightly, holding on for the sake of themselves.

And then Harry was angry. Angry at Louis for being a coward and giving up. Angry

at the world for not being a more open, accepting place. But mostly he was angry at

himself. Angry at himself for not trying harder, and letting Louis walk through the door

instead of slamming him into the nearest wall and fucking him senseless. But most of

all, he was angry at himself for letting the stupid Christmas wish slip out of his mouth.

For ever thinking that life would be easier without One Direction. Sure. He had had Zayn

the entire time, and he had met Liam and Niall along the way. But life without them was

unthinkable, and it was harder than he ever would have guessed.

His life had gone from amazing to fifty shades of fucked up in less than four seconds.

And he just wanted the pain to go away.

“Hello, Harry.” A soft voice said. He startled, not expecting the silence to be broken by

anything but his sobs, and turned to face the source of the voice.

“Lena?” He asked, shocked to see his boss standing there, wrapped in a shawl he had

bought her a year before he became a part of One Direction. “Why are you here? How

are you here?”

She cleared her throat. “Only a few more minutes to get your Christmas Wish in, kids…”

His jaw dropped. “It was you… but… why?”

“Because you needed to see how good you actually have it.” She said with a smile,

patting his cheek and wiping his tears away with her thumb. “You have to hide your

sexuality, yeah. But that’s life. And you and Louis go home to each other at the end of

every day. You see each other every day, you sleep next to each other every night. You

make love, you tease each other, you fight and make up you cook for each other, you

whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears while you cuddle and watch chick flicks on

the couch. He has to spend time with Eleanor, yeah. But publicly, she’s his girlfriend,

and that’s what comes with it. But he still comes home to you and tells you everything

that’s happened. He still feels guilty when he sees the pain flash in your eyes. But he’s

still yours. His heart still belongs to you. So. Would you rather stay in this life, where

you’re going to have an extremely difficult year trying to get over him while he tours the

world and his face litters the cover of every gossip mag on the planet. While he keeps

himself busy and ensures that he doesn’t have any tour stops in Cheshire so he doesn’t

have to risk seeing you. Doesn’t risk his resolve crumbling, doesn’t risk walking into

the bakery just for a hello and then ends up fucking you into your mattress that night.

Doesn’t end up leaving you in the middle of the night.

“Or, would you rather go back to a life where you can go to him in a time of need, see

him every day, and love him no matter how hard it gets?”

Harry sighed, knowing she was absolutely right.

“The second choice.” He said with a nod.

She smiled. “That’s what I thought.” Then she snapped her fingers.

****

“Harry! Harry you lazy sod! Get up! It’s Christmas!”

Harry opened his eyes and shot up, taking in his surroundings. He was back in his flat

on the couch where he had fallen asleep. The telly was off, and there were unwrapped

gifts under the tree.

There was a loud crash, and Harry stood, tripping over his feet to get to the kitchen.

Louis was there in his joggers and a light blue shirt, a beanie pulled over his fringe,

glasses askew. He had been trying (keyword trying) to make breakfast. Harry heard

Louis curse, and his eyes shifted to the raw eggs all over the tiled floor.

Harry grinned and walked over to him, scooping him up into his arms and pressing a

kiss against his lips gently.

Louis grinned against his mouth and giggled as he slid down out of Harry’s arms.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“I missed you, is all.” Harry muttered with a shrug.

“I was only gone a night, love.”

“But it felt like so much longer.” Harry said. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Hazza.” Louis said with a smile. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Harry nodded.

“I just had a really, really fucked up dream.”

“Tell you what, Let me make you a cuppa, and you can tell me all about it before we go

see our families, yeah?”

“That sounds perfect.”


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Thank you so much for reading! his has been like my baby for almost ten months. I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

They came out on a Tuesday in March. They made the decision together after promises from the boys that they would be there for them, and that was it. They had all the support they needed. They had their families, the boys, and each other. Nothing else mattered.

It was on a live television show when it happened. They were scheduled to do an interview with Alan Carr, and it was one of the rare occasions when his show was shot and aired live, so nothing was cut. They hadn’t told management about their plans, and there was going to be no time to edit around what they were about to do.

It had all gone exactly to plan. Alan had asked about the girlfriends, and Zayn and Liam had complied, giving a bit of information about Perrie and Tricia, and Niall had just pointed out that he was still single. Before Louis could even open his mouth, Harry was kissing him softly, a smile lighting up his features as Louis kissed him back. You could have heard a pin drop as the audience watched, and then a girl stood up, pointed at them and shouted “I KNEW IT!” at the top of her lungs. Harry then invited her down to the stage for a hug from both of them and whispered a ‘thank you’ into her ear. It looked like she was crying, and he knew that the internet was going to be exploding. He shared a smile with Louis, and pulled him onto his lap, cuddling him while the interview carried on.

****

And that was how they found themselves here, at a photo shoot and interview for People magazine. They were the feature article that month, and there was going to be a massive, four page article with pictures, sharing their story with the world.

They were outside, and Louis was sitting in a tree, dressed in cream colored chinos, a tan t-shirt and a pair of cream braces. Harry was leaning against the tree in his grey blazer, looking up at Louis with a quirky smile on his face while the photographers took picture after picture of the two of them interacting. Louis kept pulling funny faces and Harry laughed, making the women on set swoon and not be able to “handle the cute”. When Louis had climbed down, they moved inside the studio and Louis jumped into Harry’s arms, wrapping his legs around the younger boy’s waist.

“You’re so much taller than me, curly.” He said with a cheeky smile, playing with Harry’s curls as flashbulbs went off.

“Yeah, but you’re still better in the sack.” Harry mumbled, gripping the underside of Louis’ thighs so the older boy didn’t fall out of his arms.

“You think so?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“I know so.” Harry said with a grin. “Why do you think I make you top?”

“So,” the interviewer said as Louis sipped a cup of tea. “How did this all begin? The two of you, I mean.”

“It just sort of happened.” Harry said with a shrug. “There wasn’t any particular moment that sticks out to me. We were friends one day and the next we were in love.”

“You know that’s not true, Harry.” Louis said with a smirk. “It was love at first sight.”

“Well, maybe for you.” Harry said with a laugh. “I was too embarrassed after splashing water all over you.”

“You looked so adorable, trying to find towels to dry my shirt off with.” Louis said with a smile, ruffling Harry’s curls affectionately.

“So you met in a bathroom?” the interviewer said with a smile.

Louis nodded. “I had just gone in to wash my face. It was the first day of boot-camp and I was nervous, needed to calm down. So I go into the bathroom and there’s Harry in his purple hoodie and white shorts. The little mess of curls he used to have, his green eyes sparkling.”

“You’re playing this up!” Harry said with a laugh. “I was washing my hands when he walked in. I turned around, my hands were wet, and I got water all over him. I said oops, he said hi. The rest is history.”

“You can’t just be that cut and dry, Hazza!” Louis said. “They want all the corny details! So we’ll use my version, yeah?”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. “You want corny details, Lou?”

“They want the fantasy version. I’m catering to the fans needs!”

“Well, I’ve always said it was fate.” Harry said with a smile. It was his turn to be cheesy now, and this was something he hadn’t told Louis. “We were at the same concert for The Script, that’s why the venue is quite special to me. I was with Louis even though I had no idea… then we just happened to audition for the X Factor and meet in the bathroom. Then we just happen to be put into the same boy band. Then we just happened to decide to live together…. Our entire relationship just sort of happened. But if all of those things just happened, then it had to be some sort of fate, right?”

“You’re such a closet romantic, Styles.” Louis said with a smile, holding his hand.

“Shut it, Tomlinson.” Harry said, returning his smile as he pulled him into his side.

“And the other lads? How are they taking you being publicly out?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand. “I know I’m going to get a massive amount of backlash for this, but the boys are so happy. When we came out, we were at the top of our careers and now it’s all died down, we’ve been able to sort out who the truly real fans were. Real fans supported us no matter what happened, and it began to show in our sales and who came to signings and all that. We started to see less people, and that’s when we knew who the real fans were. It’s nice to have our girls supporting us no matter what.”

“Our girls being the Larry Stylinson shippers.” Harry said with a smile. “And also, we owe them a massive apology for everything that we put them through. I can’t tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep because I heard of a few of them killing themselves because of hate. It hurt me so much to hear it.”

“And it hurt me to be forced to tweet those things.” Louis said, looking down at his and Harry’s hands. “I feel so ashamed.”

“Then why did you do it?” The interviewer asked gently. “Why didn’t you drop the façade and come out sooner? Save yourselves a lot of pain.”

“I was a coward… and our management team, who we’ve since dropped, was very strict and forceful. I didn’t have very much of a choice. They saw us as money, not people. They were only concerned with the profit. Having two gay members of a boy band, who were in a relationship, wouldn’t help with sales.”

“But our girls saw through the bull shit.” Harry said, pulling Louis into his chest to offer him some sort of support and comfort. “They’ve been there for us from the start and they deserve a thank you, massive love from us and if it was possible: a hug for each and every one of them. They stuck with us through it all, and I’m so happy we’ve got fans like them.”

Later that night, when they were just a tangled mess of two sweaty bodies and Louis was asleep, Harry took out his phone and navigated his way to Twitter.

****

@Harry_Styles: Theres a shout out to all Larry Stylinson shippers in

the interview Lou & I did today. Just wanted to say thanks myself. Big

love to all .xx

****

The magazine hit the stands on a Thursday in June. Harry and Louis were on the cover, their backs pressed together, arms linked, and Harry was leaning against Louis who was doubled over. They were laughing. They were smiling, carefree, and you could see in their faces that the burden of hiding themselves had been lifted. It had been so long since either of them had felt that way, and it was nice that the whole world could see them that way. Sure, they got backlash and hate. At the end of the day, being able to hold Louis’ hand when they went to Top Shop to help their stylist was better than crying themselves to sleep at night, gripping each other tightly and trying to forget.

Everything they had been through, including Harry’s trip to a different Universe, had been completely worth it. He had Louis, he had his three best friends, he had his family, and he had his girls. He was all set.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fiction. I hope you all like it!


End file.
